Gefahr von Innen
by Loewin83
Summary: Nachdem Voldemort nun offiziell zurückgekehrt ist, müssen Harry und Hermine auf schmerzhafte Weise feststellen, dass die Unschuldigen immer die ersten Opfer sind.
1. Eine schlechte Nachricht

**Eine schlechte Nachricht kommt selten allein**

Klick, Klick...

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nur die Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster warf einen fahlen Lichtstrahl auf Harrys Bett. Harry sah sich um. Alles schien so zu sein, wie immer. Neben dem Bett stand sein großer Koffer und auf dem Nachttisch lagen etwas durcheinander Pergament, Feder, seine Brille und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Harry schaltete seine Nachttischlampe ein und setzte die Brille auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Hedwigs leeren Käfig und er erinnerte sich an das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte.

Gähnend stand er auf und schlurfte zum Fenster um es zu öffnen, und tatsächlich flog Hedwig, seine Schneeeule kurz darauf ins Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Arm und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Finger. An ihrem Bein war eine zerknitterte Pergamentrolle befestigt. Harry löste sie mit zittrigen Fingern. Der Anblick dieses Briefes verursachte ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Harry war jetzt plötzlich hellwach. Endlich hatte er das Pergament entrollt. Die Schrift war krakelig und an einigen Stellen verschmiert.

_Harry,_

_Todesser haben meine Eltern entführt. Bin auf dem Weg zu dir. Bitte hilf mir._

_Hermine._

Harry's Kopf fühlte sich schlagartig leer an. Er starrte völlig entgeistert auf den Brief. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Hermine's Eltern hatten doch mit der Zauberwelt nicht wirklich viel zu tun. Was wollten die Todesser von ihnen?

Wie im Trance ging er zum Fenster und starrte in die Nacht. Es war immer noch stockdunkel. Aus dem Zimmer nebenan drang ein kurzes lautes Grunzen von Onkel Vernon. Als hätte dieses Geräusch Harry wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, begannen seine Gedanken sich nun langsam wieder zu bewegen. Hermine hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Wie konnte er ihr am besten helfen? Wie konnte sie unbemerkt zu ihm gelangen? Hoffentlich ist ihre Eule von niemandem abgefangen worden. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er wieder, denn Hedwig sah gesund und munter aus.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben um richtig handeln zu können. Er kramte eine alte Uhr ohne Armband aus der Tasche. Seine bisherige Armbanduhr hatte die zweite Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers in seinem vierten Schuljahr nicht überlebt. Es war 1.45 Uhr. Wenn Hermine schon unterwegs war, sollte sie auf jeden Fall vor Sonnenaufgang bei ihm sein. So konnte er sie empfangen, ohne dass die Dursleys etwas merkten. Doch wie sollte es dann weitergehen?

Wieder ermahnte Harry sich zur Ruhe. ‚Lass Hermine erstmal ankommen, dann werden wir schon weitersehen'

Er zog sich schnell einen Pullover über, nahm seine Schuhe in die Hand und schlich sich barfuß aus dem Zimmer. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinunter, wobei er mit einem großen Schritt die knarrende Stufe ausließ. Als er im Flur angekommen war, zog er die Schuhe an und schlüpfte schließlich durch die Eingangstür ins Freie. Dann legte er noch einen kleinen Stein in die Tür, damit sie nicht zufiel, denn die Dursleys würden ihm niemals einen Schlüssel anvertrauen.

Er entschloss sich in dem Blumenbeet auf Hermine zu warten, von dem aus er im letzten Jahr versucht hatte, die Nachrichten zu hören. Von diesem Beet aus konnte man die Straße gut einsehen, würde jedoch selbst nicht gesehen. Also machte Harry es sich so bequem wie möglich auf dem harten, ausgetrockneten Boden. Vorsichtshalber legte er seinen Zauberstab bereit. Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten.

Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam und Harry spürte immer stärker, wie die Müdigkeit zurückkehrte. Wieder zog er seine Uhr hervor. 4.20 Uhr. Im Osten begann der Himmel bereits blass zu werden. Nervös strich Harry sich durchs Haar. Hoffentlich tauchte Hermine bald auf.

„KRACH" Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Direkt vor dem Haus der Dursleys war der Knight Bus gelandet. Wenige Augenblicke später stieg eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine aus. Harry beugte sich soweit aus seinem Versteck, dass sie ihn sehen konnte und winkte sie zu sich.

„Hallo Harry", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme „Danke, dass ich zu dir kommen durfte" Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Harry stand ein wenig hilflos vor ihr. Zögerlich nahm er sie in den Arm „Wir finden schon einen Weg, wie wir deinen Eltern helfen können." Hermine sah ihn dankbar an.

Es war inzwischen fast hell geworden. „Komm, wir gehen lieber erstmal rein. Ich hoffe der Bus hat die Dursleys nicht aufgeweckt", flüsterte Harry. Doch im Schlafzimmer von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante war immer noch alles ruhig und dunkel.

Vorsichtig schlichen die beiden sich in Harry's Zimmer. Leise schloss Harry die Tür und bedeutete Hermine, sich aufs Bett zu setzen. „Nun erzähl doch erstmal, was passiert ist", sagte er, als er sich neben sie setzte.

Ohne ihn anzuschauen begann Hermine leise und stockend zu erzählen: „Ich bin heute Nacht aufgewacht, weil ich Geräusche gehört habe, als wäre jemand bei uns im Haus. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab genommen und bin ins Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern gegangen, um sie zu wecken. Aber die Betten waren leer. In diesem Moment hab ich unsere Eingangstür klappen gehört und bin nach unten gerannt. Es war niemand mehr da. In der Küche hab ich dann das gefunden."

Sie hielt Harry ein zerknülltes Pergament hin, das sie wohl die ganze Zeit in ihrer Faust gehalten hatte.

_Schlammblut, lass dich nie mehr auf Hogwarts sehen, oder du siehst deine Eltern nicht wieder!_

Harry starrte erst den Zettel und dann sie an. Das war doch unmöglich! Das war unverschämt! Er fühlte eine dumpfe Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnten diese hinterhältigen Schweine es wagen, Zauberer von der Schule fernzuhalten, indem sie ihre unbeteiligten Muggeleltern kidnappten.

„Wir müssen unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden. Aber ich denke, wir sollten keine Eule schicken. Sie könnte abgefangen werden"

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Meinst sie wissen jetzt, dass ich bei dir bin? Nur als ich völlig fertig in der Küche saß, kam plötzlich Hedwig angeflogen und ich war nur froh, dass ich dir eine Nachricht schicken konnte"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hedwig aufgehalten worden ist. Ihre Federn waren glatt und übermäßig aufgeregt war sie auch nicht", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine war erleichtert, doch dann verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Wie sollen wir denn zu Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen? Du hast ja bestimmt kein Flohpulver da, oder?"

Harry lächelte, „Nein, hab ich nicht, aber ich kenne jemanden hier in der Gegend, der welches hat..."

In dem Moment hörte er die Zimmertür der Dursleys klappen und bedeutete Hermine erschrocken, still zu sein. „Ich muss runter, Frühstück machen. Am besten du bleibst hier und verhältst dich ruhig. Die Dursleys kommen eigentlich nicht in mein Zimmer. Aber nimm dir vorsichtshalber den Tarnumhang. Er liegt in meinem Koffer gleich oben auf. Ich bring dir dann was zu Essen mit hoch." Dann beeilte er sich, in die Küche zu kommen.

Jetzt als Harry gegangen war, fühlte Hermine plötzlich, wie müde sie war. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie war es gewohnt, selbst Lösungen für ihre Probleme zu finden. Doch was sollte sie in einer solchen Situation tun? Hermine war unendlich froh, dass sie Harry um Hilfe gefragt hatte. Gemeinsam würden sie einen Weg finden, ihren Eltern zu helfen. Sie streckte sich auf Harry's Bett aus und starrte an die Decke. Trotz aller Müdigkeit konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Zu groß war die Sorge um ihre Eltern und immer wieder gingen ihr die Szenen der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf.

Harry beeilte sich, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er war froh, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante nicht viel Wert darauf legten, dass sie gemeinsam aßen. Als er die schweren Schritte seines Onkels auf der Treppe hörte, stopfte er noch schnell ein paar Toastscheiben und etwas Schinken unter seinen Pulli – gerade rechtzeitig bevor Onkel Vernon die Küche betrat. Harry murmelte ein „Morg'n", schob sich an seinem Onkel vorbei und hastete die Treppe wieder hoch.

Hermine fuhr leicht zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete, doch als sie sah, dass es nur Harry war, entspannte sie sich wieder. Dankbar nahm sie die Toastschnitten und den Schinken entgegen. Als sie fertig war mit dem Frühstück fragte sie Harry, wer denn hier in der Gegend Zauberer wäre.

„Nun, Zauberer gibt es hier keine, außer mir. Aber du kannst dich doch noch an letzten Sommer erinnern, als die Dementoren mich angegriffen hatten. Damals hat sich unsere Nachbarin, zu der mich die Dursleys früher manchmal gebracht haben, als Squib geoutet. Ich glaube von ihr aus können wir zu Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du hattest von ihr erzählt. Das war doch diese katzenvernarrte Frau, oder"

„Ja, genau die. Tante Petunia wollte mit Dudley heute Vormittag einkaufen gehen. Dann können wir Mrs Figg besuchen."

Nach circa einer Stunde gingen Tante Petunia und Dudley aus dem Haus. Harry lugte vorsichtig aus seinem Zimmer um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war. Er hörte den Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer, also nahm er an, dass von Onkel Vernon keine Gefahr ausging, entdeckt zu werden. Er winkte Hermine zu sich herüber und gemeinsam schlichen sie sich aus dem Haus.

Bis zum Haus von Mrs Figg war es nicht weit, und so standen nach wenigen Minuten vor ihrer Haustür und klingelten. Ein leises Miauen war zu hören, gefolgt von kleinen Trippelschritten. Dann ging die Tür auf und Mrs Figg stand vor ihnen. Einige Lockenwickler hingen in ihrem recht dünnen, grauen Haar. Zuerst schaute sie Harry und Hermine verblüfft an, doch dann lächelte sie.

„Harry, komm doch rein. Das ist aber nett von dir, dass du mich mal besuchst. Und deine Freundin hast du auch mitgebracht. Warte, Mädchen, dich hab ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen. Sag nichts, ich komm schon drauf...nein hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge."

„Das ist Hermine Granger. Sie geht mit mir auf Hogwarts"antwortete Harry etwas ungeduldig.

„Hermine! Komm rein. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört" Mit diesen Worten schob sie die beiden in ihre kleine Wohnung.

Es roch nach Katzenfutter, und die Wohnung war ein bisschen schäbig eingerichtet, aber Harry hatte sie schlimmer in Erinnerung. Während Harry und Hermine im Flur ihre Schuhe auszogen, eilte Mrs Figg ins Wohnzimmer um die Sofakissen noch ein wenig zu richten. Nun folgten die beiden ihr in die Stube und setzten sich nebeneinander auf das niedrige Sofa.

„Möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Vielleicht kann ich euch einen Tee anbieten? Ich habe wunderbar leckeren Himbeertee."

„Ja, vielen Dank, Mrs Figg", antwortete Hermine und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mrs Figg verschwand in der Küche.

„Denkst du, dass sie uns wirklich helfen kann?"fragte Hermine eigentlich nur um das belastende Schweigen zu brechen. „Ich hoffe es."

Mrs Figg kam mit einem Tablett zurück auf dem eine große Kanne voll dampfend heißem Tee, drei Tassen, Milch und Zucker standen. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und holte noch Kekse dazu.

„Na dann erzählt mal, Kinder. Wie waren denn eure Ferien bis jetzt?..." Doch als sie den Gesichtsausdruck von Harry und Hermine sah, brach sie ab. „Wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann, ..."fügte sie leiser hinzu.

Hermine standen wieder Tränen in den Augen, doch sie hielt sie tapfer zurück. „Wir müssen unbedingt mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Hätten Sie vielleicht Flohpulver im Haus?"

Mrs Figg, die bemerkte, dass die beiden wirklich eine dringende Angeledenheit auf dem Herzen hatten, wuselte aus dem Zimmer und kam kurz danach mit einer kleinen, schlichten Dose zurück.

„Hier, ich benutze das Zeug nicht oft, aber ich habe noch ein bisschen was da. Ihr wisst ja, wie das funktioniert. Dort ist mein Kamin."

„Danke, Mrs Figg"sagte Hermine und diesmal war ihr Lächeln etwas freier.

„Kein Problem. Fühlt euch ganz wie zu Hause. Falls ihr mich braucht, ich bin in der Küche." Mit diesen Worten trippelte sie hinaus und ließ sie allein.

Harry und Hermine gingen an den Kamin. Harry, der schon einmal über Flohpulver kommuniziert hatte und wusste, wie unbequem das mit der Zeit werden konnte, zog sich seinen Pullover aus und legte ihn unter seine Knie. Dann schaute er Hermine fragend an.

„Was meinst du, ob Dumbledore auch in den Ferien in Hogwarts anzutreffen ist?"

„ Ich hab keine Ahnung. Darüber hab ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Probier doch einfach, nur seinen Namen zu sagen."

„Na hoffentlich erreichen wir ihn", sagte Harry etwas zweifelnd. Trotzdem nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver aus der Dose, sagte laut und deutlich „Professor Dumbledore"und schob seinen Kopf in die Flammen. Ihn erfasste ein komisches Schwindelgefühl, doch nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er in ein gemütliches kleines Zimmer sehen.

Die Wände waren mit Holz vertäfelt und zwei große Ledersessel standen links und rechts von einen flachen Holztisch auf dem eine Schale voll mit Äpfeln stand. In einem der beiden Sessel saß ein alter Mann mit einem langen weißen Bar, der in die Lektüre des Tagespropheten vertieft war.

Harry räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Dumbledore."

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schaute überrascht auf. Als er Harry's Kopf im Kamin sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Harry, sei mir willkommen, auch wenn ich ahne, dass der Anlass deines Besuches wenig erfreulich ist."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich sie erreiche Professor. Hermines Eltern sind entführt worden", sprudelte es völlig aufgeregt aus Harry heraus.

Ein düsterer Schatten legte sich über Dumbledores Augen. „Ja, so etwas hatte ich fast befürchtet. Im ganzen Land häufen sich die Entführungen von Familienangehörigen muggelstämmiger Zauberer. Die Auroren machen seit Wochen Überstunden, aber die Todesser haben sich inzwischen drastisch vermehrt, so dass die ganze Sache außer Kontrolle geraten ist."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. „Aber das kann...das ist doch..."

Dumbledore sah so ernst aus, wie Harry ihn selten gesehen hatte. „Harry, die Lage in Großbritannien ist derzeit sehr kritisch."

Harry hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sich das Gesicht Dumbledores noch weiter verfinstern könnte. Ein flaues Gefühl schlich sich in seine Magengegend.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du im Moment genug von schlechten Nachrichten hast...aber Ronald Weasley ist auch entführt worden"

Eine eisige Leere machte sich in Harry breit. Seine Beine knickten unter ihm ein. Wieder erfasste ihn der vertraute Schwindel und er fand sich vor dem Kamin von Mrs Figg wieder. Er spürte wie Hermine ihn anstarrte, doch er reagierte nicht. Alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Hermine etwas sagte, doch er verstand nicht was. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon regungslos auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte und ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, als plötzlich Albus Dumbledores Kopf in den Flammen erschien.

Der Professor sah Harry besorgt und mitfühlend an. „Harry..."

Harry hob langsam den Kopf. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Fassungslosigkeit und Wut. „Sie machen alles kaputt, was die Zauberwelt zu einem lebenswerten Ort macht."

Er stand auf und begann, wie ein gefangenes Tier im Zimmer herumzulaufen. ‚Warum Ron? Seine Eltern sind keine Muggel.' Schließlich blieb er wieder vor dem Kamin stehen und seine Augen hatten einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Professor, ich möchte in den Orden des Phönix eintreten. Ich möchte nicht länger hilflos zusehen, wie meine Welt um mich herum zusammenfällt."

Harry hatte sehr leise, doch nachdrücklich gesprochen. Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ja, das habe ich durchaus erwartet. Wir werden noch darüber reden. Doch zuerst geht es darum, wie wir Hermines Eltern und Ron befreien können. Ich schlage vor, ihr kommt mit ins neue Hauptquartier des Ordens. Dort können wir in Ruhe reden."


	2. Rumtreiber Nachwuchs

**Rumtreiber-Nachwuchs**

Bevor Professor Dumbledore wieder aus den Flammen verschwand, wies er Harry noch an, seine Sachen von den Dursleys zu holen. Er und Hermine sollten sich dann ab Sonnenuntergang bereithalten, abgeholt zu werden. Bis dahin sollten sie bei Mrs. Figg bleiben.

Inzwischen war der Vormittag bereits weit fortgeschritten und es war sehr heiß geworden. Harry schlenderte den Ligusterweg entlang, in Gedanken darüber, wie er seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig möglichst unbemerkt aus dem Haus der Dursleys schmuggeln sollte. Er hoffte, dass Dudley und Tante Petunia immer noch unterwegs waren.

Harry hatte Glück. Das Wohnzimmerfenster der Dursleys stand sperrangelweit offen. Er hatte darauf gehofft, denn einen Haustürschlüssel hatte er ja nicht. Harry schlich sich gebückt unter das niedrige Fenster. Vorsichtig stand er auf und spähte ins Wohnzimmer.

Onkel Vernon war über einer Zeitung eingeschlafen und schnarchte wie ein Walross. So leise wie möglich stieg Harry zum Fenster hinein. Dabei warf er immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf Onkel Vernon. In dem Moment, als Harry endgültig im Zimmer stand, schrak Onkel Vernon auf.

„Junge, was machst du da am Fenster?" fuhr er ihn an.

„Äh, …Es hat gezogen. Ich wollte es zu machen", antwortete Harry hastig.

Onkel Vernon hatte ganz eindeutig schlechte Laune. „Du willst wohl, dass ich in dieser Hitze ersticke? Wenn es dir zieht, geh gefälligst in dein Zimmer!", schnaubte Onkel Vernon.

Erleichtert beeilte sich Harry, aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf, warf seine Sachen ungeordnet in seinen Koffer, schnappte sich Hedwigs Käfig und schlich sich so leise die Treppe wieder hinunter, wie das eben möglich ist, wenn man schwer bepackt ist. Harry war froh, dass er jetzt die Haustür benutzen konnte und nicht noch einmal an Onkel Vernon vorbei musste.

Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Figg gemacht, als das Auto von Tante Petunia in die Auffahrt einbog.

Sie stieß die Wagentür auf, und schnauzte „Was willst du mit dem ganzen Gerümpel auf offener Straße? Komm sofort wieder ins Haus!"

Doch Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. In dem Moment, als er das Auto gesehen hatte, sprintete er los und erreichte einige Minuten später unbehelligt das Haus von Mrs. Figg.

Außer Atem klingelte er und diesmal wurde so schnell geöffnet, als hätte Mrs Figg schon hinter der Tür gewartet. „Komm rein Harry. Hermine hat mir alles erzählt, während du deine Sachen geholt hast. Das ist ja alles so schrecklich. Man kann sich ja nicht mehr auf die Straße trauen. Das unsere Zeit noch mal so unsicher wird…" sprudelt es aus ihr heraus.

Harry nahm nur am Rande wahr, was sie sagte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen kleinen, circa elf-jährigen Jungen gerichtet, der schüchtern aus der Küchentür herauslugte. Er war für sein Alter relativ groß und schlaksig und hatte dunkelblondes, kurzes Haar. Sein Gesicht kam Harry eigenartig bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Mrs. Figg folgte seinem Blick und sagte lächelnd „Harry, darf ich dir meinen Enkel Patrick vorstellen? – Komm doch her, Patrick. Das ist Harry Potter. Sei doch nicht so schüchtern."

Patrick sah Harry neugierig an, während er ihm die Hand hinstreckte.

„Kommt doch mit in den Garten, Kinder. Wir wollen doch Hermine nicht allein lassen.", sagte Mrs. Figg und schob sie mit diesen Worten zur Verandatür hinaus.

Auf der gedielten Terrasse stand ein kleiner Tisch der mit Tee und Keksen gedeckt war. Ringsum standen vier Stühle und auf einem von ihnen saß Hermine. Im hellen Sonnelicht fielen Harry ihre dunklen Augenringe und ihre Blässe besonders auf. Mrs. Figg, Patrick und Harry setzten sich zu Hermine.

Die gedrückte Stimmung die nun am Tisch herrschte, passte überhaupt nicht zu diesem wunderschönem Sommermorgen. Lustlos rührte Harry in seiner Teetasse herum. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und um das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore. Er wollte nicht länger hier herumsitzen und warten. Er wollte aktiv werden. Er wollte wenigstens etwas unternehmen. Unruhig schaute er auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte gerade mal um elf. Noch zehn endlos lange Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang.

Mrs Figg riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Kinder, ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Ihr kommt doch alleine klar, oder". Hermine und Harry murmelten zustimmend.

Während Harry weiter über seinem Tee brütete, unterhielten Hermine und Patrick sich leise. Offensichtlich war der Junge vorhin mit dabei gewesen, als Hermine Mrs. Figg von der Entführung ihrer Eltern erzählt hatte. Harry hatte keine Lust, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Immer wieder musste er an seinen besten Freund Ron denken, der auch entführt worden war.

Plötzlich horchte er jedoch auf, als Patrick den Namen Sirius erwähnte. „Was ist mit Sirius?" fragte er schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Patrick schaute betreten zu Boden. „Er war einer der besten Freunde von meinem Vater."

Harry starrte Patrick an. Er wusste, dass Siriusnur drei beste Freunde gehabt hatte. James Potter schied aus. James Potter warsein eigenerVater. Er war von Voldemort ermordet worden, als Harry ein Jahr alt war. Peter Pettigrew konnte auch keinen elfjährigen Sohn haben. Er war zwölf Jahre lang verschollen und war erst vor drei Jahren wieder aufgetaucht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Willst du damit sagen, dass dein Vater Remus Lupin ist?"

Patrick nickte schüchtern. „Aber, warum hat er mir nie erzählt, dass er einen Sohn hat?"

„Ich habe meinen Vater erst vor einigen Wochen kennen gelernt. Meine Mutter hatte ihn verlassen, als sie herausfand, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Da war ich noch nicht geboren. Wahrscheinlich wusste er selbst nicht, dass er einen Sohn hat."

Als Patrick nun schweigend zu Boden starrte, meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Patrick war gerade dabei, zu erzählen, dass seine Mutter ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hat, am Tag als Voldemort sich im Ministerium gezeigt hat."

„WAS? Aber wieso, das macht doch keine Mutter.", sagte Harry entsetzt.

Als Patrick antwortete sah er unendlich traurig aus. „Mutter hat mich noch nie richtig ernst genommen. Ich war ihr immer nur eine Last. Als Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist, hat sie ganz hysterisch reagiert. Sie hat geschrieen, dass nun alles aus wäre. Wenn der Dunkle Lord mitkriegt, dass sie sich mit Halbkreaturen abgegeben hat und dann auch noch ein Kind von so jemanden bekommt, könnte sie sich auch gleich begraben. Dann hat sie mich aus dem Haus gejagt und mir gedroht, ich solle mich ja nie wieder blicken lassen."

Patrick schluckte schwer und konnte seine Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. Hermine legte tröstend den Arm um ihn und wechselte hilflose und entsetzte Blicke mit Harry.

Wieder spürte Harry Wut in sich aufsteigen. Es war kaum zwei Monate her, dass Voldemort sich öffentlich gezeigt hatte und schon verbreiteten er und seine Anhänger Angst und Elend über das Land.

Durch seine Wut hindurch hörte er, wie Hermine die Frage stellte „Und wie bist du dann hier her gekommen?"

Neugierig lenkte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Patrick. „Als ich klein war, hatten wir Oma einige Male besucht, leider ist das im Laufe der Zeit immer seltener geworden. Oma war immer lieb zu mir. Nachdem meine Mutter nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, hab ich mich irgendwie bis hierher durchgeschlagen. Ich hab anderthalb Tage dafür gebraucht. Als ich dann hier angekommen war, hat sich Oma gleich um mich gekümmert. Ich hab ihr erzählt, warum Mutter mich rausgeschmissen hat. Da ist sie furchtbar böse geworden. Sie hat sich sehr darüber aufgeregt, wie Mutter nur so über Remus reden konnte. Offensichtlich kannte Oma meinen Vater und ein paar Tage später hat sie uns dann bekannt gemacht. Vati ist wirklich ein toller Kerl, aber ist immer so traurig. Als ich ihn dann letzte Woche mal gefragt habe, warum, hat er mir von Sirius erzählt…"

Wieder herrschte betretenes Schweigen zwischen den dreien. Harry´s Gedanken wanderten zu Sirius, seinem Patenonkel. Harry hatte Sirius in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt. Sirius war nach zwölf Jahren Haft aus dem Zaubergefängnis Azkaban geflohen. Er war unschuldig wegen Mord an 12 Muggeln und dem Zauberer Peter Pettigrew verurteilt worden. Doch das schwerste Verbrechen, das ihm vorgeworfen worden war, war Verrat an Harrys Eltern. Als Sirius und Harry sich vor mehr als zwei Jahren begegnet waren, hatte sich gezeigt, dass Sirius unschuldig war und die ihm vorgeworfenen Verbrechen in Wirklichkeit von seinem angeblichen Mordopfer Pettigrew begangen worden waren. Doch noch in derselben Nacht entkam Pettigrew und so konnte Sirius´ Unschuld nie offiziell bewiesen werden. Zwei Jahre lang hatte er sich verstecken müssen. Dann im letzten Sommer hatte Voldemort Harry und seinen Freunden eine Falle gestellt. Sirius, der mit zu ihren Rettern gehörte, wurde beim Kampf gegen Voldemorts Todesser getötet. Immer wenn Harry an Sirius dachte, überkamen ihn furchtbare Trauer und Schuldgefühle.

Wieder riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wo ist denn Remus jetzt?", fragte sie Patrick.

„Oh, er hat wieder etwas für den Orden des Phönix zu tun. Aber er sagt mir nie, was genau er macht. Er spricht nicht viel über seine Arbeit"

Hermine und Harry lächelten schwach. Auch sie hatten im vorigen Jahr immer wieder darauf gebrannt, Neuigkeiten vom Orden zu hören. Doch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten stets darauf geachtet, dass nicht zu viele Informationen an ihre Ohren drangen.

„Heißt das, dass du heute abend mit uns zum Hauptquartier kommst?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, ich bleibe tagsüber gerne hier bei Oma, wenn Vati unterwegs ist, aber nachts bleibe ich immer im Hauptquartier."

In diesem Moment erschien Mrs Figg mit zwei schweren Einkaufstaschen in der Gartentür. „Na Kinder, ihr habt sicher Hunger. Ich mache gleich etwas zum Tee."

Zum Tee? Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon halb fünf. Jetzt spürte er auch, wie er Hunger bekam, schließlich hatte er außer dem kargen Frühstück heute noch nichts gegessen.

Auch der Rest des Tages verging relativ schnell und gegen neun Uhr machten sich Harry, Hermine und Patrick bereit für den Weg zum Hauptquartier. Harry erinnerte sich nun wieder, dass Dumbledore von einem neuen Hauptquartier gesprochen hatte. Er drehte sich zu Patrick um, um ihn danach zu fragen, doch in diesem Moment erschien Lupin mit einer alten Kehrschaufel in der Hand. Offensichtlich war er mit einem Portschlüssel gereist.

Lupin sah müde aus, doch nicht mehr so heruntergekommen, wie er war, als Harry ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.

„Hallo Harry, Hermine" begrüßte er die beiden. Dann nahm er seinen Sohn in den Arm. „Na Patrick, hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

Mrs. Figg kam aus der Küche getrippelt. „Ah, Remus da bist du ja schon. Du weißt schon Bescheid, wegen Harry und Hermine?"

„Nein, ich bin eben erst im Hauptquartier angekommen. Dumbledore hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich nicht nur Patrick, sondern auch Harry und Hermine abholen soll. Aber er hat mir noch nicht gesagt, was los ist. Ist etwas passiert?"

Lupins Miene verdüsterte sich, als er abwechselnd in Hermine´s und Harry´s Gesichter sah. „Meine Eltern sind von Todessern entführt worden", sagte Hermine dumpf.

In Lupins Gesicht spiegelten sich genau die gleichen Gefühle wieder, die auch Harry hatte, als Hermine ihm davon erzählt hatte. „Das…was nehmen die sich eigentlich heraus?...was glauben die, wer sie sind?... das ist doch…Hermine, es tut mir so leid", fügte er leise hinzu.

Wieder standen Hermine Tränen in den Augen, doch tapfer kämpfte sie sie zurück. „Wir werden sie befreien, und Ron, und alle anderen auch", sagte sie entschlossen.

Lupins Miene wurde noch düsterer. „Ihr wisst es also schon mit Ron. Es ist furchtbar. Molly hört nicht mehr auf zu weinen und Arthur macht sich pausenlos Selbstvorwürfe. Er sagt, wenn er nicht so verrückt nach Muggelsachen wäre, dann wäre das nie passiert"

Mrs. Figg wurde langsam unruhig. „Ihr solltet euch langsam auf den Weg machen, der Portschlüssel gilt doch nur bis neun Uhr zwölf."

„Ja, richtig. Wir werden morgen früh ja auch noch ein Treffen haben, in dem wir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Harry, Hermine, Patrick, habt ihr alle eure Sachen?"

„Auf drei", sagte Lupin und deutete auf die Kehrschaufel, die nun auf dem kleinem Schuhschrank im Flur lag.

„Eins-zwei-drei" Gleichzeitig berührten sie die Kehrschaufel und fühlten sich hinter dem Nabel emporgerissen. Einige Sekunden später landeten sie unsanft im Hinterhof eines völlig verfallenen Hauses. Das Dach war eingefallen und kein Fenster hatte noch Scheiben. Lupin führte sie eine schmale Treppe hinunter, die mit Sicherheit in einen Kellerraum des Hauses führte. Nachdem er ein Passwort sagte, welches Harry nicht verstand, glühte die Tür kurz bläulich und öffnete sich dann überraschenderweise lautlos.

Lupin winkte die drei herein „Willkommen in Godrics Hollow", sagte er lächelnd.


	3. Godrics Hollow

**Godrics Hollow**

Das Innere von Godrics Hollow stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Äußerem. Lupin, Harry, Hermine und Patrick befanden sich in einem geräumigen, fast quadratischen Vorsaal, der ein wenig an die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts erinnerte. Natürlich war er viel kleiner als diese. Von jeder Wand führten drei Türen in angrenzende Räume und zwischen den Türen standen entweder alte Rüstungen oder hingen Portraits. Im Gegensatz zu den Portraits im alten Hauptquartier des Phönixordens sahen die dargestellten Personen aber wesentlich freundlicher aus.

Während Harry und Hermine sich noch staunend umschauten, öffnete sich die große schwere Eichentür gegenüber der Eingangstür und Molly Weasley rauschte den Neuankömmlingen entgegen. Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft als Mrs. Weasley ihn überschwänglich umarmte. „Harry, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht". Dann wendete sie sich Hermine zu. „Hermine, es tut mir so furchtbar leid, was passiert ist" und drückte Hermine genauso fest an sich, wie Harry zuvor. Schließlich begrüßte sie noch Patrick und Lupin. „Es ist schon ganz schön spät. Ihr werdet sicherlich Hunger haben. Ich hab das Abendbrot gleich fertig. Patrick, sei doch so gut und zeig Harry und Hermine ihre Zimmer", und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in der Küche.

Patrick nahm seinen Rucksack und bedeutete Harry und Hermine, ihm zu folgen. „Hermine, du schläfst mit Ginny in dem Zimmer", sagte er und zeigte auf die mittlere Tür auf der rechten Seite der Halle. „Harry, wir teilen uns mit Fred und George das Zimmer neben an." Harry hievte seinen Koffer durch die Tür links von Ginnys und Hermines Zimmer.

Der Raum, in dem er jetzt stand, war etwas kleiner, als das Jungenschlafzimmer in Hogwarts. Er konnte von der Tür aus nicht das ganze Zimmer einsehen, denn es war nicht quadratisch, sondern machte einen Knick nach links. Im Zimmer standen fünf Betten, vier davon waren bezogen. Patrick zeigte auf das Bett beim Fenster. „Dort kannst du schlafen." Harry stellte seinen Koffer ans Kopfende des Bettes und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem unbenutzten Bett und in sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Normalerweise sollte Ron in diesem Bett schlafen. Wütend schlug Harry auf sein Bett und stand wieder auf. Er hielt es nicht aus, untätig herum zu sitzen, während sein bester Freund in Gefahr schwebte. Er wollte etwas unternehmen. Seufzend verließ er das Zimmer um Mrs. Weasley bei der Zubereitung des Abendbrotes zu helfen. So würde er wenigstens für einige Zeit von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt werden.

Die Küche war ein langer schmaler zweigeteilter Raum. Der erste Teil wurde von einer langen Tafel vollständig ausgefüllt. Am Ende des Raumes trennte eine kleine Bar den Ess- vom Kochbereich.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, stand Mrs Weasley mit dem Rücken zu ihm und summte vor sich hin, während sie gedankenverloren die Rührlöffel in den Töpfen und die Messer, die das Gemüse schnitten mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte. Mrs Weasleys jüngste Tochter Ginny, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Tisch zu decken, schaute überrascht auf. Als sie Harry erblickte, legte sich ein dunkler Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn einige Augenblicke an, dann fuhr sie herum und verließ fast fluchtartig die Küche.

Harry schaute ihr völlig perplex hinterher. Er wurde durch Mrs. Weasley aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen. „Ginny, könntest du bitte noch die Melone aufschneiden?" Harry drehte sich langsam herum. „Ginny ist gerade rausgegangen, Mrs Weasley. Kein Problem, ich mach das.", sagte er mit etwas tonloser Stimme und nahm ihr die Melone aus der Hand.

„Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört, Harry. Vielen Dank.", sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich.

Nun, da Harry sich mit dem Essen beschäftigte, bemerkte er, dass sie nur sehr wenig zubereiteten.

„Wo sind denn all die anderen vom Orden?" fragte er neugierig.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte: „Durch die vielen Entführungen ist hier in den letzten Tagen die Hölle los. Die meiste Zeit bin ich mit Ginny allein."

„Was ist denn los mit Ginny?" wollte Harry wissen. „Als sie mich vorhin gesehen hat, ist sie weggerannt, als hätte sie Angst vor mir."

„Seit Ron weg ist, ist Ginny das reinste Nervenbündel. Sie vermisst ihren Bruder wirklich sehr. Und dass sie die einzige ist, die an der morgigen Versammlung nicht teilnehmen darf, verbessert ihre Laune auch nicht gerade."

In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und Hermine, Patrick und Lupin kamen herein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny mit essen möchte. Sie hat sich ohne ein Wort in ihrem Bett verkrochen. Ich glaube sie weint", sagte Hermine während sie sich setzte.

Mrs. Weasley warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu und seufzte.

Sie aßen schweigend und in gedrückter Stimmung, und als schließlich alle Teller leer waren und Patrick sich gähnend zurücklehnte, schickte Mrs. Weasley sie alle zu Bett.

Hermine nahm noch einige Reste vom Abendessen für Ginny mit. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, saß Ginny mit verweinten Augen und wirren Haaren auf ihrem Bett. Sie hielt ein Bild von Ron in der Hand, doch ihr Blick war abwesend und die aufmunternden Gesten von Ron auf dem Foto hatten keinerlei Wirkung auf sie. Ginny hatte Hermines Eintreten nicht bemerkt und zuckte heftig zusammen als diese sich nun neben sie aufs Bett setzte.

„Er fehlt dir wirklich sehr", sagte Hermine leise und legte ihren Arm um Ginnys Schulter.

Ginny starrte weiterhin auf das Foto und sagte mit tonloser Stimme „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er entführt worden ist."

„So ein Unsinn. Natürlich ist es nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können", sagte Hermine sanft aber nachdrücklich.

„Ich hätte ihn niemals allein lassen dürfen. Weißt du, wir sind mit unseren Besen in dem kleinen Wäldchen in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau geflogen und haben uns mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten geneckt." Ginny wurde rot während sie das sagte.

„Dann hat Ron mich gejagt. Als ich mich nach einer Weile umgedreht habe, war er verschwunden. Ich bin zurückgeflogen, und hab nur noch gesehen, wie zwei vermummte Gestalten ihn in ihrer Mitte hatten und mit ihm disappariert sind…"

Sie verstummte und wandte sich Hermine zu. Aus ihrem Gesicht sprach die pure Verzweiflung.

Hermine fasste sie nachdrücklich an den Schultern und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Ginny, du bist nicht schuld, an dem was geschehen ist. Wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, hätten sie dich auch entführt. Hör auf, dir etwas einzureden. Wir werden alles versuchen, Ron zu befreien. Und dabei kannst du uns am besten helfen, wenn du einen klaren Kopf hast, in Ordnung?"

Ginny nickte schwach „Danke Hermine."

Hermine fühlte sich nun plötzlich sehr erschöpft. „Schon gut", sagte sie matt. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen."

Harry nahm sich absichtlich sehr viel Zeit dabei, sich bettfertig zu machen. Er hoffte, dass Patrick schon schlafen würde, wenn er ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Er wollte einfach nur mit seinen Gedanken allein sein.

Als Harry nun endlich sein Zimmer betrat, schlief Patrick tatsächlich schon. Doch Harry hatte keine Ruhe, jetzt schon zu schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher. Wie automatisch setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte ins Leere.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon regungslos dagesessen hatte, als ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Hosenbein ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss. Erschrocken schaute er nach unten.

Ein Hauself mit einer sauberen weißen Schürze und einem Paar gestreiften Socken, das viel zu groß für seine winzigen Füße war, saß neben seinem Bett und schaute vorsichtig zu ihm hoch.

„Hallo Harry Potter, Sir. Verzeihen Sie Dobbys Störung", sagte der Hauself, verzog dabei den Mund zu einem schüchternen Lächeln und sah Harry von unten herauf an.

Erstaunt beugte sich Harry herunter. „Hallo Dobby, was machst du denn hier?"

„Harry Potter traurig, Sir. Dobby weiß was, das Harry Potter glücklich machen kann."

Harry spürte ein wenig Hoffnung in sich hochsteigen. „Weißt du etwa was von Ron?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Der Hauself schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Dobby weiß nichts von Harry Potters Freund." Doch dann leuchteten seine großen Augen plötzlich auf. „Dobby möchte Harry Potter etwas zeigen."

„Dobby, es ist mitten in der Nacht, und ich hatte einen sehr langen Tag", sagte Harry enttäuscht und müde.

„Es ist nicht weit weg, Harry Potter, Sir. Es ist gleich in diesem Zimmer", sagte Dobby geheimnisvoll und zupfte an Harrys Hosenbein.

Harry, der wusste, wie stur Dobby sein konnte, seufzte und stand auf. Dobby lächelte ihn breit an und ging in die dunkle Nische, die durch den Linksknick des Zimmers entstand. Neugierig ging Harry ihm nach, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er an der hinteren Wand der Nische eine Tür. Sie war nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, denn sie

Hatte die selbe Farbe wie die Wand rundherum. Doch jetzt, wo Harry nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand, sah er sie deutlich.

Mit klopfenden Herzen berührte Harry die Klinke, drückte sie vorsichtig herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Der Raum dahinter war stockdunkel. Unsicher drehte Harry sich zu Dobby um.

„Geh nur hinein, Harry Potter, Sir", wisperte der Hauself ehrfürchtig.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, atmete tief ein und betrat zögerlich den Raum.

Es war unmöglich, etwas in dieser Dunkelheit zu erkennen. „Lumos", flüsterte er und sah sich neugierig um. Der kleine Raum war bis auf einen großes Bild, das an der Wand hing, komplett leer.

Langsam ging er darauf zu. Auf dem Bild war ein junger Mann mit wirrem schwarzem Haar zu sehen. „Oh, wieder mal ein geheimnisvoller Spiegel", murmelte er belustigt.

Der Mann im Spiegel grinste ihn an. „Nun, du siehst mir tatsächlich ähnlich, aber das hast du sicher schon oft gehört."

Harry starrte das Bild an. Sein Blick flog hoch zur Stirn. Da war keine Narbe! Die Augen waren nicht grün, sie waren braun!

Fassungslos starrte Harry in dieses Gesicht, das dem seinen so ähnlich war. Der Mann auf dem Bild war kaum älter als er selbst. „D…dad?" brachte er schließlich ungläubig hervor.

James Potter lächelte seinen Sohn breit an. Verwirrt trat Harry einen Schritt näher an das Portrait von seinem Vater heran. „Ist Mom auch hier?" fragte Harry völlig überwältigt.

James´s Gesicht wurde traurig. „Wir sind angegriffen worden, bevor ihr Bildnis fertig gestellt worden ist. Ich bin nur hier, weil meine Eltern ein Portrait von mir malen lassen haben, nachdem ich Hogwarts beendet hatte."

„Aber warum hat mir nie jemand davon erzählt, dass du hier bist?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Niemand hat davon gewusst. Du bist seit 15 Jahren, der erste, der diesen Raum betreten hat. Nur Mitgliedern der Familie Potter ist es überhaupt möglich diesen Raum zu finden"

„Aber Dobby hat von diesem Raum gewusst", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Als ehemaliger Hauself unserer Familie weiß Dobby auch von diesem Raum", erklärte James.

Harry hatte vor Überraschung runde Augen. „Aber Dobby war bis vor etwa drei Jahren der Hauself der Familie Malfoy"

„Ich weiß", sagte James bitter. „Kurz nach Voldemorts Angriff auf unser Haus haben die Malfoys sich Dobby unter den Nagel gerissen. Wie sie das geschafft haben weiß ich nicht, aber offensichtlich hatte es nicht vollständig geklappt, denn Dobby fühlte auch unter der Herrschaft der Malfoys noch Loyalität zu dir."

„Woher weißt du das alles, wenn du seit 15 Jahren hier allein bist?", fragte Harry verwundert.

James lächelte. „Ich kann dir nichts über das Jenseits erzählen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich nur hierher gerufen werde, wenn jemand die Tür zu diesem Raum öffnet. Vielleicht tröstet es dich, wenn du weißt, dass deine Mutter und ich alles über dein Leben wissen und sehr stolz auf dich sind."

James sah seinen Sohn einige Augenblicke lang stolz und väterlich an. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Harry, ich weiß auch was im letzten Jahr passiert ist und ich weiß von der Prophezeiung."

Harrys Herz begann sehr schnell und heftig zu schlagen. Er hatte viel und oft über die Prophezeiung, die über ihn und Voldemort gemacht worden war nachgedacht, doch die Ereignisse in den letzten beiden Tagen, haben sie vorerst aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Sie besagte, dass Harry eine Kraft besaß, die der dunkle Lord nicht kannte und dass schließlich einer der beiden durch die Hand des anderen sterben müsse."

Unfähig zu sprechen starrte Harry seinen Vater an. Harry und Professor Dumbledore waren die einzigen Personen die die vollständige Prophezeiung kannten. Harry hatte sich oft gewünscht mit jemanden über sein Schicksal reden zu können, doch er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht überwunden, selbst seinen engsten Freunden über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung zu berichten.

„Als Professor Dumbledore die Prophezeiung über dich gehört hatte, hat er deine Mutter und mich sofort gewarnt. Das war einer der Gründe, warum wir untergetaucht sind und Peter als Geheimnishüter für unser Versteck benannt haben", begann James zu erzählen.

„In der Prophezeiung ist von einer Kraft die Rede, die ich haben soll", sagte Harry, „aber ich weiß nichts von einer Kraft, die ich habe und andere nicht."

James zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau um welche Kraft es sich dabei handelt, doch wir haben seit Generationen ein Medaillon in unserer Familie und Lily und ich vermuten, dass es etwas mit dieser Kraft zu tun haben muss. Wenn du mein Portrait umklappst, wirst du dahinter einen kleinen Wandschrank finden. Dort drin befindet sich das Medaillon."

Mit zittrigen Fingern klappte Harry vorsichtig das Bildnis seines Vaters zur Seite. Tatsächlich sah er nun in Augenhöhe ein kleines Türchen, was mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert war. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er es. Drinnen lag auf einem dunkelroten Polster ein etwa faustgroßes Medaillon an einer Kette. Ehrfürchtig nahm Harry das Stück aus dem Schrank heraus. Es fühlte sich schwer und warm in seiner Hand an. Auf der Oberfläche waren ein Löwe und ein Phönix eingraviert, die so angeordnet waren, als würden sie sich gegenseitig schützen.

Während Harry fasziniert das Medaillon betrachtete, schloss er wie automatisch die Schranktür und klappte das Portrait zurück.

Als er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Vater wenden wollte, erschrak er. James lächelte ihn immer noch freundlich an, doch er war kaum noch zu sehen und seine Stimme klang sehr flach und leise.

„Harry, ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dich als Sohn zu haben. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Weg finden wirst. Ich werde jetzt zu deiner Mutter zurückkehren. Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was du wissen musst.

Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Harry. Deine Mutter und ich lieben dich. Machs gut."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand James Potter aus dem Portrait.

Geschockt und hilflos stand Harry in dem kleinen Raum und starrte den leeren Rahmen an. Hatte er sich alles eben nur eingebildet, oder hatte er tatsächlich mit seinem Vater gesprochen? Langsam sah er an sich herab und fand das Medaillon von seiner Hand herabbaumeln. Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Es war, als hätte er seinen Vater zum zweiten Mal verloren. Er fühlte, wie Trauer und neue Entschlossenheit, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen in ihm aufstiegen. Doch gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn ein unendliches Glücksgefühl. Seine Eltern liebten ihn, so wie er war und sie konnten an allem teilhaben, was er erlebte.

Harry setzte sich vor das leere Portrait und weinte leise, bis er eingeschlafen war und Dobby ihn in sein Bett trug.


	4. Die Ordensbesprechung

**Die Ordensbesprechung**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry gut ausgeruht. So fest hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen. Nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, sah er das Medaillon auf seinem Nachttisch liegen, welches ihm die vorige Nacht wieder in Erinnerung rief. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Noch immer spürte er den nochmaligen Verlust seines Vaters wie einen Stich im Herzen. Doch gleichzeitig half ihm diese Begegnung gestern abend dabei, den Tod seiner Eltern zu verarbeiten.

Harry seufzte und sah auf. Ein dünner rötlicher Sonnenstrahl malte einen langen Streifen auf den Fußboden des Zimmers. Patrick räkelte sich ausgiebig in seinem Bett und wenige Augenblicke später kam sein verstrubbelter Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry freundlich „Gut geschlafen?"

„Hmm. Morgn", murmelte Patrick und gähnte herzhaft.

Während Harry sich wusch und anzog, weilten seine Gedanken bei dem heutigen Treffen des Ordens. Harry sah diesem Treffen mit ungeduldiger Erwartung entgegen. Er wusste noch nicht, was bei solchen Versammlungen besprochen wurde, doch er wusste ganz sicher, dass er endlich aktiv werden wollte.

Harry hatte gerade einen Pullover übergestreift, als er lebhafte Stimmen sich dem Zimmer nähern hörte, die ihm wohl bekannt waren. Und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür nur wenige Augenblicke später und Fred und George kamen gutgelaunt ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hallo Patrick", grüßten die Zwillinge fast gleichzeitig.

„Mom hat das Frühstück fertig. Eigentlich wollten wir euch wecken, aber offensichtlich sind wir dafür ein bisschen zu spät gekommen", sagte Fred mit gespielter Enttäuschung

Harry, der Rons Geschwister schon seit fünf Jahren kannte, wusste, dass ihre gute Laune ihre Art war, mit Sorgen umzugehen. Doch selbst das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern und ihre lockeren Sprüche konnten nicht über ihre müde Körperhaltung und die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen hinwegtäuschen.

Um auf Freds Spiel einzugehen, atmete Harry übertrieben erleichtert auf. „Mann, da haben wir ja gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. Wenn ihr zwei uns geweckt hättet, würden wir uns danach nie wieder trauen, schlafen zu gehen", sagte Harry und grinste. „Ich hatte gestern sowieso schon Bedenken, als Patrick sagte, dass wir vier uns ein Zimmer teilen", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben", beruhigte George ihn. „Wir haben jetzt kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn so viel mit unserem Scherzartikelladen zu tun, dass wir relativ selten hier übernachten."

„Jetzt sind wir auch nur wegen der Versammlung da. Danach verduften wir wieder", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Ihr seid auch im Orden?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, seit zwei Monaten", antworteten beide stolz.

In diesem Moment hörten sie Mrs Weasley laut rufen, dass das Frühstück fertig sei. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

Als die vier Jungs die Küche betraten, saßen Hermine, Ginny, Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin schon am reich gedeckten Tisch und mampften auf beiden Backen. Mrs Weasley stand am Herd und wendete eifrig den Speck.

Harry und die Zwillinge setzten sichHermine und Ginny gegenüber, während Patrick sich neben seinen Vater setzte.

„Mann, hab ich einen Kohldampf!", verkündete George laut und lud sich einen großen Haufen Rührei auf seinen Teller.

Mrs Weasley sah ihren Sohn mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick an, bevor sie sich lächelnd abwandte. Plötzlich jedoch ging ihr Blick zu dem schmalen hohen Küchenfenster.

„Oh, die Post kommt", verkündete sie und stieg auf eine kleine Fußleiter um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett zum Küchenfenster tummelten sich vier große Eulen, jede mit einem Brief an ihren Beinen. Mrs Weasley nahm die Briefe ab und die Eulen flogen laut kreischend wieder davon.

„Eure Briefe aus Hogwarts sind da", sagte Mrs Weasley und teilte die Pergamente aus. „Das ist sehr praktisch, da können Ginny und ich in die Winkelgasse gehen und alles besorgen, während ihr eure Versammlung habt."

Ginny lächelte ein bisschen bitter. Sie hasste es, dass sie bei der Versammlung nicht dabei sein durfte, doch stattdessen einkaufen zu gehen, war keine so schlechte Alternative.

Nun jedoch, wandte Ginny sich aufgeregt an Harry und Hermine. „Schnell macht schon eure Briefe auf. Wieviele ZAGs habt ihr geschafft?"

Harry, der gerade dabei war, seinen Brief aufzureißen, hielt erschrocken inne.

„Die ZAG-Ergebnisse!!!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Endjahresprüfungen des fünften Schuljahres in Hogwarts waren sehr wichtig für die zukünftige Karriere aller jungen Zauberer. Doch seit Beginn der Ferien hatte Harry keinen Gedanken mehr an sein Abschneiden in diesen Prüfungen verschwendet.

Nun fühlte er, wie sich eine immer stärker werdende Nervosität in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Harry war normalerweise nie so aufgeregt, wenn es um Schulnoten ging, doch diesmal waren sie wichtig für Harry, denn nur mit sehr guten Ergebnissen, hatte er eine Chance, sich seinen Berufswunsch zu erfüllen und Auror zu werden.

Mit einem flauem Gefühl im Magen, nahm er das Papier aus dem Umschlag.

Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen

Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen

Zaubertränke: Ohne Gleichen

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohne Gleichen

Geschichte der Zauberei: Mies

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen

Astronomie: Mies

Kräuterkunde: Annehmbar

Wahrsagen: Schrecklich

Harry starrte ungläubig auf seine Ergebnisse. Dies waren nicht nur die besten Noten, die er je gehabt hatte. Sie erfüllten sogar die Auror-Anforderungen. Voller Stolz und Glück hielt er sein Zeugnis vor sich und mit der Sicherheit, dass auch seine Eltern von seinem schulischen Erfolg wussten, verstärkte sich dieses Glücksgefühl noch.

Aufgeregt wollte er Hermine seine Ergebnisse mitteilen, doch der Satz blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Ihre Augen waren voll Bitterkeit und ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem sarkastischem Grinsen verzogen.

„Hermine…", fragte er vorsichtig „Bist du nicht zufrieden mit deinen ZAGs?"

Hermine reagierte nicht sondern starrte weiterhin auf ihren Brief. Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt.

„Hermine, die ZAGs…", versuchte Lupin zu trösten

„Ich pfeiff auf meine ZAGs!!!" rief Hermine aus, zerknüllte den Brief, schleuderte ihn auf den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Geschockt sahen alle Anwesenden sie an. So hatten sie Hermine noch nie erlebt. Sollte sie etwa tatsächlich in einer ihrer Prüfungen durchgefallen sein?

Zögerlich legte Ginny ihren Arm auf Hermines Schultern.

„Es ist nicht fair, es ist einfach nicht fair!", sagteHermine leise.

Fred hatte sich inzwischen ihr Zeugnis geschnappt und warf jetzt gemeinsam mit George einen Blick darauf. Ungläubig schauten die Zwillinge abwechselnd den Brief und die unglückliche Hermine an.

„Hermine, du bist dir aber schon sicher, dass du den Brief richtig rum gehalten hast, oder", fragte George nach einer Weile

„Wenn mich meine unwürdigen Augen nicht täuschen, bist du die Jahrgangsbeste. Ich meine, wir hatten nie dieses Vergnügen, daher wüssten wir natürlich nicht, dass das die Standardreaktion auf diese Art von Neuigkeit ist…", plapperte Fred weiter.

„Und was nützt es mir, wenn ich Jahrgangsbeste bin, wenn ich nicht wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kann?"unterbrach ihnHermine mit erstickter Stimme.

Harry schaute sie betroffen an. Für Hermine hatte die Schule oberste Priorität, doch gleichzeitig würde sie niemals ihre Eltern gefährden.

„Liebes, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir so eine Ausnahmeschülerin wie dich von der Schule fernhalten würden", tröstete Mrs Weasley und nahm sie in den Arm. „Natürlich werden wir einen Weg finden, wie du weiterlernen kannst, ohne dass deine Eltern gefährdet werden."

Tapfer blickte Hermine auf und kämpfte die Tränen zurück. „Ich weiß", sagte sie dankbar und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande. „Es war nur einfach zuviel in den letzten Tagen. Es tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht so empfindlich sein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebes", sagte Mrs Weasley freundlich.

Hermine lächelte etwas gezwungen und atmete tief durch.

„Wann fängt die Versammlung eigentlich an?", bemühte sie sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

Mrs Weasley schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Ach du meine Güte. In zwanzig Minuten", rief sie. „Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht! Jungs, könntet ihr schnell die Tische u-förmig aufstellen, während Ginny und ich uns um das Geschirr kümmern", verteilte sie die Aufgaben

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten schien ein Wirbelsturm durch die Küche zu fegen. Tische, Stühle, Teller und Tassen flogen scheinbar chaotisch durch die Luft. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später war die Küche zum Versammlungsraum umfunktioniert worden und das Geschirr stand wieder sauber im Schrank.

Etwas außer Atem wischte sich Mrs Weasley über die Stirn. „So Kinder, ihr solltet mir besser eure Einkaufslisten geben. Patrick, du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du mit in die Winkelgasse kommen willst, oder lieber zu deiner Oma gehst."

Patricks Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Natürlich möchte ich gerne die Winkelgasse sehen", sagte er glücklich.

Ginny war während der Aufregung beim Frühstück nicht dazu gekommen, ihren Brief zu öffnen und holte dies nun nach, um ihrer Mutter die Bücherliste zu geben. Doch als sie den Umschlag öffnete, fiel ein rot-goldenes Abzeichen heraus. Ungläubig hob siees auf. „Mom, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin", sagte sie fassungslos.

Mrs Weasley wirbelte zu ihrer Tochter herum. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin", sagte sie glücklich und genoss den Klang dieses Wortes.

Mrs Weasley umarmte Ginny stürmisch, Mr Weasley klopfte ihr stolz auf die Schulter und auch alle anderen Anwesenden beglückwünschten sie aufs Herzlichste.

„Ginny", sagte Mrs Weasley lächelnd, „Wie gut, dass du mit in die Winkelgasse kommst, dann kannst du dir gleich etwas Schönes aussuchen."

„Wirklich?", Ginny strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Natürlich, mein Liebling. Deine Brüder, die Vertrauensschüler geworden sind, haben schließlich auch was bekommen", Mrs Weasley warf den Zwillingen bei diesen Worten einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Diese grinsten offen ihre Mutter an. „Komm schon Mom, gib zu, dass du stolz auf uns bist.", sagte George.

In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und eine junge Frau mit lila Haaren kam herein. „Hallo, alle zusammen, sieht so aus, als wäre ich ein wenig zeitig", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Hallo Tonks" , wurde sie von allen herzlich begrüßt. „Die anderen sollten auch jeden Moment da sein. Es ist schließlich schon fünf vor zehn", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Richtig", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Ginny, Patrick, es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen. Wir sehen euch dann alle heute Mittag", winkte sie zum Abschied.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis schließlich alle Mitglieder des Ordens in der Küche versammelt waren. Harry und Hermine schauten sich unsicher um. Obwohl sie einen Großteil der Ordensmitglieder zumindest vom Sehen her kannten, ging eine ungewohnte, geschäftsmäßige Atmosphäre von ihren kurzen leisen Gesprächen, die sie untereinander führten, aus, so dass die beiden Hogwartschüler sich ein wenigfehl am Platzefühlten.

Harry fasste Hermine am Ärmel ihres Umhangs. „Lass uns einen Sitzplatz suchen", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Einige Augenblicke später betrat Professor Dumbledore den Raum. Fast sofort wurde es sehr ruhig in der Küche, als er sich zum Kopfende des Tisches begab.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren, und herzlich willkommen unseren jungen Gästen", sagte er und nickte Harry und Hermine zu.

„Wie Sie bereits wissen, hat in der jüngsten Vergangenheit eine Reihe von Entführungen gegeben, doch bevor wir uns diesem Thema widmen, gibt es Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium.

Wie mir die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter von Ihnen sicherlich bestätigen können, herrschen dort derzeit chaotische Zustände. Minister Fudge ist völlig überfordert und meinen Quellen zufolge soll übermorgen entschieden werden, ob er des Amtes enthoben wird."

Ein Murmeln wurde laut im Raum. „Tatsächlich", sagte Mr Weasley halblaut „Ich hatte so was gehört, aber ich wusste nicht, ob es stimmte."

„Gibt es schon einen Nachfolger?", fragte ein Harry unbekannter Mann.

„Es wird darüber spekuliert, dass Amelia Bones die Nachfolge übernehmen wird. Derzeit ist sie Vorsitzende der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Das wäre in unserem Sinne. Sie ist kompetent und arbeitet gegen Voldemort."

Ein kurzes hoffnungsvolles Schweigen breitete sich über den Raum aus.

„Gut", sagte Dumbledore, „Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, möchte ich David Winter bitten, uns über die Entführungen zu berichten"

Ein sehr großer, breitschultriger Mann mit kantigem Gesicht und eisgrauen Augen stand auf. Er war Anfang fünfzig und sein kurzes dunkles Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt.

Tonks lehnte sich zu Harry und Hermine herüber. „Captain Winter ist mein Vorgesetzter", flüsterte sie.

David Winter ergriff das Wort. „Innerhalb der letzen zwei Wochen sind insgesamt 38 Menschen entführt worden. Es handelt sich dabei fast ausschließlich um Familienangehörige muggel-geborener Hogwartsschüler. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Ronald Weasley." David Winter unterbrach sich kurz und warf Mr. Weasley einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

„Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Ronald Weasley tatsächlich von Todessern entführt worden ist", fuhr er fort, „Doch wir sind fast sicher, dass die Muggelentführungen auf das Konto einer anderen, bisher noch unbekanntenGruppe gehen. Offensichtlich sympathisieren sie mit Voldemort, und stehen vielleicht mit Todessern in Verbindung, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass eigenständig handeln.

Diese Nacht war die erste, in der es keine Entführung gegeben hat. Meine Leute haben Warnsysteme überall im Land installiert und wir arbeiten weiterhin daran, Schutzschilde rund um die Häuser nicht reinblütiger Zauberer aufzustellen. Ich hoffe, dass die Lage in spätestens zwei Tagen komplett unter Kontrolle ist."

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Ron in der Gewalt von Todessern ist. Wissen Sie schon genaueres?", fragte Mr. Weasley, wobei er vergeblich versuchte, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.Auch seine Augen waren voller Sorge.

David Winter wandte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn durchdringend an, während er weiter sprach. „Unsere erste Vermutung war, dass Ronald Weasley als Köder für Harry Potter dienen sollte."

Harry fühlte wie sein Mund plötzlich furchtbar trocken wurde. Er hatte daran gedacht, dass Rons Entführung etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, doch es vom Chef der Auroren persönlich gesagt zu bekommen, war etwas anderes.

„Fakt ist", fuhr Winter fort, „dass wir weder Erpresserbriefe noch andere Nachrichten von Voldemort oder den Todessern erhalten haben. Über den Aufenthaltsort von Ronald Weasley haben wir derzeit noch keine Informationen."

Winter wandte seine Augen von Harry ab und ließ sie zu Snape wandern. „Mr. Snape, ihre Hilfe in diesem Fall wird unverzichtbar sein."

Snape nickte ernst. Jede Spur der sonst üblichen Selbstherrlichkeit fehlte in seinem Gesicht.

„Auch über die Aufenthaltsorte der anderen Opfer wissen wir noch nicht viel. Wir können aber mit relativ großer Sicherheit sagen, dass sie sich alle außerhalb Englands befinden. Wir haben uns schon mit den Zaubereiministerien anderer Länder in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie haben uns ihre Unterstützung zugesichert."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Winter", meldete Dumbledore sich nun wieder zu Wort. „Die Drohungen, die mit den Entführungen einhergingen galten insgesamt 17 Schülern, davon vier, die dieses Jahr Erstklässler gewesen wären. Wir sollten die Drohungen auf jeden Fall ernst nehmen, bis wir Näheres erfahren-"

„Professor, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, die betroffenen Schüler trotzdem zu unterrichten", entfuhr es Harry, der an Hermine´s Reaktion auf ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse denken musste.

„Harry", flüsterte Hermine vorwurfsvoll und fasste ihn am Arm.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte die beiden an. „Ihr wisst, Hogwarts wird immer denen offen stehen, die lernen wollen. Wir müssen jedoch sichergehen, dass die Unterrichtung der betroffenen Schüler geheim gehalten wird.

Zwölf der 17 Schüler wollen weiterhin Hogwarts besuchen unter der Bedingung, dass ihre Angehörigen nicht gefährdet werden. Ich nehme an, dass dies auch auf Sie zutrifft, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte hoffnungsvoll und Harry warf ihr einen kurzen, lächelnden Seitenblick zu.

„Nun, es wird nicht ganz einfach werden. Der Unterricht wird zum größten Teil Selbststudium sein und in der Heulenden Hütte stattfinden. Die Einzelheiten dazu werde ich mit den Betroffenen später besprechen."

Dumbledore blickte fragend in die Runde. „Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, möchte ich jetzt zum letzten Punkt des heutigen Treffens kommen. Harry Potter möchte um Aufnahme in den Orden bitten."

„Professor", sagte Hermine, „auch ich bitte um Aufnahme in den Orden."

Ein langes Schweigen folgte. Alle Anwesenden schienen die beiden Schüler mit ihren Blicken genau zu sondieren.

Schließlich meldete Snape sich zu Wort. Er verzog den Mund abfällig, während er sprach. „Das sind Kinder, Professor. Wir sind im Krieg und im Krieg haben Kinder nichts zu suchen."

„Auch ich bin der Meinung, dass Miss Granger und Mr. Potter noch sehr jung sind. Doch wir müssen daran denken, dass sie schon häufiger gegen die dunklen Mächte antreten mussten als viele von uns", warf McGonagall ein.

Harry blickte überrascht auf. Hatte sich McGonagall eben für seine Aufnahme in den Orden ausgesprochen?

Mr. Weasley ergriff nun das Wort. „Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, meine Zustimmung zu geben, bin ich doch der Meinung, dass wir Harry und Hermine beitreten lassen sollten. Sie sind beide noch jung, doch der Krieg betrifft sie genauso wie uns."

„Das ist richtig. Wir sollten auch bedenken, dass viele Gefahren in den letzten Jahren durch Missverständnisse und zu wenig Informationsfluss entstanden sind. Wenn wir Hermine und Harry beitreten lassen und sie regelmäßig an den Treffen teilnehmen dürfen, sinkt diese Gefahr", sagte Lupin mit einem Augenzwinkern in Harrys und Hermines Richtung.

Harry grinste zurück.

„Darf ich Sie so verstehen, dass Sie der Aufnahme Harry Potters und Hermine Grangers in den Orden zustimmen?", fragte Professor Dumbledore in die Runde.

Allgemeines zustimmendes Murmeln war zu hören. Snape starrte Harry und Hermine feindselig an, und Harry gab sich Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Gut, dann heiße ich euch beide herzlich im Orden des Phönix willkommen. Die Informationen, die bei den Treffen ausgetauscht werden sind vertraulich zu behandeln.

Unser nächstes Treffen wird stattfinden, wenn der nächste Zaubereiminister feststeht, oder wenn es wichtige neue Informationen gibt. Ich gebe Ihnen dann auf dem bekannten Weg Bescheid. Meine Damen und Herren, Sie wissen alle, was Sie zu tun haben. Ich beende hiermit dieses Treffen."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich hilflos an, als alle um sie herum aufstanden. Sie waren jetzt Ordensmitglieder, doch außer Stillschweigen zu bewahren hatten sie keine spezielle Aufgabe.

Harry stand auf und ging auf Dumbledore zu. Hermine folgte ihm. „Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er. „Sie sagten eben, wir wüssten alle, was wir zu tun hätten. Nun … äh … Hermine und ich wissen eigentlich nicht, was wir machen sollen."

Professor Dumbledore lächelte. „Bis auf weiteres besteht eure Hauptaufgabe darum, so fit wie möglich in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden. Harry, wenn du die DA an Hogwarts weiterführen könntest, wäre das eine wichtige Hilfe."

„In Ordnung Professor. Und Danke, dass Sie uns vertrauen."

Professor Dumbledore lächelte Harry und Hermine zu, bevor er die Küche verließ.


	5. Rettung in letzter Minute

**Rettung in letzter Minute**

Als Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Patrick am Nachmittag aus der Winkelgasse zurück zum Hauptquartier kamen, schien es zunächst als könnte nichts Ginnys Laune trüben. Strahlend hielt sie ihren neuen Nimbus 1500 in der Hand. Natürlich konnte er es nicht mit Harrys Feuerblitz aufnehmen, doch es war ein flinker und zuverlässiger Besen.

Auch Patrick war stolz auf seine neuen Anschaffungen, besonders seinen Zauberstab, acht Zoll, Buche mit einem Kern aus Wolfshaaren.

„Wir haben Neville bei Ollivanders getroffen", plapperte Ginny gut gelaunt, als sie eine Tasche mit Büchern auf ihr Bett legte. „Er hat einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft. Ich soll euch beiden schöne Grüße ausrichten."

Neville hatte bis letztes Jahr immer den Zauberstab seines Vaters benutzt, doch bei der Schlacht im Ministerium am Ende des Schuljahres war er zerbrochen.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht kann Neville dann jetzt besser zaubern, wenn er endlich einen eigenen Zauberstab hat", überlegte Hermine.

„Ja, das muss sich Professor Dumbledore wohl auch gedacht haben. Er hat Neville zum stellvertretenden Vertrauensschüler gemacht bis Ron und du wieder da seid."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an, doch dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern. Neville hatte sich im letzten Schuljahr sehr zum Positiven entwickelt. Er war nicht mehr der kleine ängstliche Junge, der er in ihrem ersten Jahr war.

„Weil wir gerade von Dumbledore sprechen", redete Ginny weiter, „Wie war denn das Treffen?"

Wieder warfen Harry und Hermine sich Blicke zu, doch diesmal eher unbehagliche. „Ähm, Ginny, weißt du", druckste Harry herum. „Wir dürfen nicht wirklich darüber reden, was bei dem Treffen so besprochen wurde."

In Ginnys Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf „Wollt ihr mir damit sagen, dass ich die einzige hier im Haus bin, die über die Ereignisse im Dunkeln bleiben soll", zischte sie

„Ich weiß auch nichts", warf Patrick ein.

Ginny ignorierte ihn. „Wozu hat man denn Freunde, die direkt an der Quelle sitzen? Seid ihr überhaupt meine Freunde? Oder bin ich für euch nur Rons kleine Schwester? Ist ja nicht wichtig, ob Ginny weiß, was mit ihrem Bruder los ist!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wusste genau, wie Ginny sich fühlte. Vor einem Jahr war er in der selben Position, dass er glaubte von allen im Dunkeln gelassen zu sein.

„Ginny", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens wissen noch nichts über deinen Bruder."

„DIE ANDEREN?", tobte Ginny, „Heißt das, ihr seid jetzt auch Mitglieder?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ginny. Wir würden dir wirklich gerne sagen, was bei dem Treffen besprochen wurde, aber Dumbledore hat uns zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet."

Harry wusste wie dünn das klang. Mit diesem Spruch ist er letztes Jahr auch immer abgespeist worden. Ginny sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Er seufzte.

„Hör zu Ginny. Hermine und ich haben den Auftrag bekommen, die DA weiter zu führen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du uns helfen. Besonders, wenn Hermine sich in Hogwarts nicht blicken lassen darf, bräuchte ich Hilfe bei der Durchführung der Stunden."

Ginny sah ihn weiterhin scharf an doch dann nickte sie. Harry lächelte. „Danke Ginny."

Die folgenden zwei Wochen vergingen mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Harry, Hermine und Ginny hatten sich in die Vorbereitung der DA Stunden gestürzt. Patrick saß meistens mit bei ihnen und las in seinen neuen Schulbüchern.

Wie vermutet, war Amelia Bones zur neuen Zaubereiministerin gewählt worden. Cornelius Fudge, der ehemalige Minister war seit dem Tag seiner Amtsenthebung spurlos verschwunden.

Professor Dumbledore hatte, wie er bereits beim Treffen des Phönixordens angekündigt hatte, die Schüler, deren muggel-geborene Angehörige entführt worden waren, über ihren Unterricht in Hogwarts informiert. Sie sollten in der Heulenden Hütte unterrichtet werden und im Geheimgang zur Hütte sind zwei Schlafräume ausgebaut worden, einer für die Jungen und einer für die Mädchen. Professor Lupin sollte sich um die Schüler kümmern, sollte jedoch von Hagridund Professor Sproutunterstützt werden.

So kam der letzte Ferientag unaufhaltsam näher, und noch immer gab es keine Nachricht von Hermines Eltern oder von Ron. Obwohl ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu den Entführten wanderten, waren Harry, Hermine und Ginny stillschweigend übereingekommen, sie aus ihren Gesprächen zu verbannen.

Was Harry besonders unruhig machte, war dass seine Narbe nicht ein einziges Mal seit Rons Entführung wehgetan hatte und er auch von Albträumen verschont blieb.

Am Abend des vorletzten Ferientages saß Harry auf seinem Bett und spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Medaillon, das er von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte. Ginny, Hermine und Patrick saßen bestimmt noch in der Küche, doch er wollte allein sein.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise an seine Tür und einige Augenblicke später steckte Lupin den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Harry?", fragte er.

„Ja, sicher."

Lupin trat ins Zimmer, zögerte einen Moment und setzte sich dann neben Harry auf das Bett.

„Harry, ich möchte dir etwas mitteilen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, es dir zu sagen, aber ich meine du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen", sagte Lupin ernst.

Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her und schaute Lupin neugierig an. Was immer er ihm zu sagen hatte, es schien keine erfreuliche Nachricht zu sein.

Lupin, der Harrys nervösen Blick bemerkte, lächelte beruhigend.

„Professor Snape hat den Aufenthaltsort von Ron in Erfahrung bringen können", begann Lupin.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. „Worauf warten wir dann noch. Wir sollten ein sofort ein Befreiungsteam zusammenstellen", rief er enthusiastisch.

Als er jedoch Lupins Gesicht sah, stockte er. „Da ist noch etwas, oder? Warum sollte es nicht klug sein, mir das zu sagen", fragte er misstrauisch?

Lupin seufzte. „Wir können ihn noch nicht befreien, sonst fliegt Snapes Tarnung bei Voldemort auf. Wir müssen noch mindestens eine Woche warten, ehe wir irgendetwas unternehmen"

Harry starrte ihn an und spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen. Doch noch ehe er anfangen konnte, seiner Wut Luft zu machen, breitete sich von dem Medaillon in seiner Hand eine angenehme Wärme aus, die ihn fast augenblicklich beruhigte.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das ganz vernünftig so", gab er zu. „Der Orden kann es sicher nicht verkraften, Snape als Spion zu verlieren. Und innerhalb dieser Woche kann Rons Befreiung ja dann narrensicher geplant werden."

Lupin, der einen mittelschweren Wutausbruch befürchtet hatte, starrte ihn überrascht an. Dann lächelte er. „Wir werden Ron schon nicht im Stich lassen. Auroren beobachten Voldemorts Festung, um im Notfall schnell eingreifen zu können", versicherte er Harry. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Harry. Es ist schon spät", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er dass Zimmer verließ.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen legte Harry sich schlafen. Es war gut, dass die Unsicherheit der letzten Wochen jetzt nicht mehr auf ihm lastete, doch gleichzeitig fühlte ein unbehagliches Ziehen in der Magengegend. In einer Woche konnte viel passieren.

Harry spürte, wie seine Gedanken davon glitten.

_„...Ich dachte, die oberste Priorität bestünde darin, den Jungen zu töten, mein Lord", sagte der blasse Mann mit den langen weißblonden Haaren zu ihm._

_„Ich werde ihn töten, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich will ihn verletzen. Ich will seine Welt zerstören, bis er ganz allein vor mir kniet und um Gnade fleht. Und dann werde ich ihn wie einen Käfer zerquetschen", antwortete er mit einer hohen und grausamen Stimme._

_Er wandte sich um und ließ seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. Die Wände waren aus blanken Fels gehauen und der Boden war mit Stroh bedeckt. Bis auf eine große hölzerne Schüssel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, war der Raum leer._

_In einer Ecke jedoch lag zusammengekrümmt ein Junge mit roten Haaren – Ron!_

_Harry ging nun auf die Schüssel zu und beugte sich darüber. Aus dem Wasser in der Schüssel starrte ihn sein Spiegelbild an. Ein weißer, kahler Schädel mit glühend roten Augen._

_Harry wollte die Augen schließen, wollte schreien, wollte aufwachen, doch er konnte nicht._

_„Genießt du die Aussicht, Potter?", hisste Voldemort mit kalter Stimme._

_Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging auf Ron zu. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen._

_„Crucio!"_

„NEEEEEIIIIIIN", Harry kämpfte und schrie. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe war unerträglich. Jemand packte ihn an der Schulter, doch er schlug die Hand weg. Von weit entfernt hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Dann spürte er einen kurzen brennenden Schmerz auf der Wange.

„Harry, verdammt Harry, wach auf!" rief Ginny und holte zu einer weiteren Ohrfeige aus.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und starrte sie an. „Ron" brachte er heraus. Dann lehnte er sich über die Bettkante und übergab sich.

Ginny wandte sich erschrocken zu Hermine um, die hinter ihr stand und Harry ängstlich anschaute.

Ginny ergriff ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte vergeblich, Ruhe zu bewahren. „Harry, hast du von Ron geträumt"

Harry senkte die Augen und sagte mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme „Es war kein Traum. Er hat Ron gefoltert. Er hat gewusst, dass ich da war. Er…" Harry brach ab. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, ob vom Schmerz in seiner Narbe oder von der Erinnerung an die Szene, deren Zeuge er eben geworden war, wusste er nicht.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen.

„Nein", sagte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen. „Wir müssen zu Ron. Snape weiß, wo er ist. Ich muss zu Lupin."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich verständnislos an, doch noch bevor sie entsprechende Fragen stellen konnten, ging die Tür auf und Lupin kam ins Zimmer gestürzt. Patrick stand nervös in der Tür.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Lupin und sah dabei aus, als erwartete er dass Schlimmste.

„Professor, wir können keine Woche mehr warten! Voldemort foltert Ron! Wir müssen ihn sofort befreien!", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Lupin sah ihn ernst an. „Warte hier. Ich hole Professor Dumbledore", sagte Lupin nach einigen Augenblicken. Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

Harry fühlte sich betäubt. Wie automatisch setzte er seine Brille auf. Hermine brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser und Ginny legte ihm einen Umhang um die zitternden Schultern. Harry ließ alles stumm über sich ergehen. Er war unendlich dankbar darüber, dass die beiden Mädchen trotz ihrer nervösen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, keine Fragen stellten.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Albus Dumbledore das Zimmer. Harry sah auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Das typische Zwinkern in Dumbledores Augen war nicht zu sehen, tiefe Sorge hatte seinen Platz eingenommen und ließ die sonst kristallklaren Augen des Professors dumpf erscheinen.

„Harry", sagte er leise, „Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst."

Harry senkte den Blick. Dann schaute er Ginny und Hermine bittend an. Hermine verstand und seufzte.

„Komm Ginny, wir machen eine Kleinigkeit zu essen", sagte sie widerstrebend und zogGinny aus dem Zimmer.

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu, bevor er sich an Professor Dumbledore wendete. Der Schulleiter hörte aufmerksam zu, während Harry von den Geschehnissen der Nacht berichtete. Als er fertig war, nickte er traurig.

„Was denken Sie, Professor, ist das heute Nacht echt passiert, oder hat Voldemort mich wieder Dinge sehen lassen?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ich fürchte fast, von dem ausgehend, was du mir erzählt hast, Harry", sagte er ernst, „dass du Zeuge von tatsächlichen Ereignissen heute Nacht warst."

„Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun", rief Harry verzweifelt aus. „Wir können Ron doch nicht in den Händen dieses Wahnsinnigen lassen. Er hat Ron nur deswegen gekidnappt, um mir damit wehzutun."

Dumbledore sah Harry sehr intensiv an. Dann nickte er entschlossen. „Das Leben eines Schülers ist wichtiger als gewisse Informationen. Und im Moment ist anzunehmen, dass das Leben von Ronald Weasley gefährdet ist. Ich werde den Auroren den Befehl geben, die Befreiungsaktion zu starten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

„Mein Lord, es nähern sich etwa 10 Auroren der Festung."

„Sehr schön. Du weißt, was zu tun ist", kam die kalte, selbstzufriedene Antwort.

„Jawohl, mein Lord."

Es war eine dunkle Nacht und die aus rohem Stein gehauene Festung ragte drohend über ihnen auf. David Winter sah seine Untergebenen, die auf der Lichtung um ihn versammelt waren, noch einmal scharf an, während er letzte Instruktionen gab.

Zwei in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten schlichen lautlos auf ihn zu. „Captain, östlich der Festung ist alles ruhig. Es gibt eine Wache, die im Zwei-Minutentakt patrouilliert. Über dem Eingang liegt ein einfacher magischer Alarm. Es sollte möglich sein, drei bis vier Leute ungesehen in die Festung zu schleusen."

David Winter nickte zufrieden und schaute sich um. „Shacklebolt, Jones, Diggle und ich werden versuchen, uns in die Festung zu schleichen. Doge, Sie übernehmen die Verantwortung hier draußen."

Er winkte die drei Erstangesprochenen zu sich. „Gut, lasst uns gehen."

Sie schlichen sich hinterm Waldrand entlang zur Ostseite der Festung. Zu ihrer Rechten stieg die Festungswand fast bis zum Himmel. David Winter ließ seine Gefährten anhalten. Die Bäume hörten hier auf und nur wenige Meter vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Abgrund.

Leise kauerten sie sich ins Gebüsch und warteten die Wache ab. David Winter wollte eben das Zeichen zum Loslaufen geben, als Kingsley Shacklebolt aufgeregt nach oben zeigte. Auf dem Dach der Festung, direkt über dem Abgrund trugen zwei Gestalten einen leblosen Körper und stießen ihn hinab.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

David Winter war aus seiner Deckung herausgesprungen und ließ den Fallenden vorsichtig zur Erde gleiten. Augenblicklich schossen rote und grüne Lichtstreifen vom Dach und Warnrufe wurden laut.

Winter fluchte und versuchte den Schutz der Bäume zu erreichen, während er den bewusstlosen Jungen trug. Shaklebolt, Jones und Diggle feuerten noch einige Zaubersprüche ab, bevor sie gemeinsam zur Lichtung zurückrannten.

„Wir haben ihn. Rückzug!" keuchte Winter. Die Auroren um ihn herum verschwanden mit einem leisen pop. Winter rannte weiter zu einer großen Fichte, ließ Ron herunter und berührte gleichzeitig mit ihm eine leere Cola Dose. Einen Augenblick später waren auch sie von der Lichtung verschwunden.


	6. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 6

Es war unnatürlich still in der Küche des Hauptquartiers. Harry saß am Tisch und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt. Er hatte sich seit fast einer Stunde nicht bewegt. Ginny und Hermine, die links und rechts von ihm saßen, wussten nicht, ob er nur grübelte, oder eingeschlafen war. Patrick war tatsächlich an der Schulter seines Vaters eingeschlafen, während dieser immer wieder hilflose Blick in die Runde warf.

Das Klicken der Türklinke drang ungewöhnlich laut in diese nervöse Stille. Ruckartig schoss Harrys Kopf nach oben und erwartungsvoll schaute er die Tür an, durch die in diesem Moment Albus Dumbledore trat.

Dumbledore sah erschöpft aus und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, doch ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ronald Weasley ist in Sicherheit. Er ist arg zugerichtet worden und liegt jetzt in St. Mungos, aber er wird keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Er ist noch nicht ansprechbar und kann auch noch nicht besucht werden", sagte er zur Enttäuschung der Anwesenden. "Aber die Heiler sind optimistisch, dass er in zwei bis drei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen ist und nach Hogwarts kommen darf", verkündete er.

Während Harry noch versuchte, die Worte seines Schulleiters zu verarbeiten, hatte Ginny sich ihm schon schluchzend an den Hals geworfen. Völlig verblüfft sah er sie an, doch dann breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken jedoch löste er sich wieder von ihr und wandte sich Hermine zu. Tränen der Erleichterung glänzten in ihren Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Kampf zwischen Lachen und Weinen ab. Harry grinste sie breit an und nahm sie in den Arm.

Professor Dumbledore stand mit funkelnden Augen in der Küche und beobachtete und genoss die gelöste Atmosphäre. Dann seufzte er und wandte sich an Harry.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, deine Freude zu unterbrechen. Wir müssen uns über deine Vision von letzter Nacht unterhalten."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang entsetzt an. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was er in der letzten Nacht gesehen hatte. Was spielte es auch für eine Rolle, jetzt wo Ron in Sicherheit war. Konnte er die Schreckensbilder nicht einfach vergessen?

Dumbledore, der Harrys Gedanken vermutete, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise, „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, darüber zu reden, aber es muss sein."

Harry nickte stumm und ließ sich von dem älteren Zauberer hinter den Tresen der Küche führen.

„Harry", sagte er ernst, „nachdem, was du mir gestern abend erzählt hast, müssen wir annehmen, dass Voldemort nun über seine Verbindung mit dir direkt Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen kann. Du sagtest, er hätte dich direkt angesprochen?" Harry nickte dumpf. Er ahnte, was Dumbledore gleich sagen würde.

„Unter diesen Umständen ist es notwendiger, denn je, dass du deine Okklumentikstunden fortsetzt", bestätigte er Harrys Befürchtungen.

„Professor", begann Harry verlegen, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Snape bereit wäre, mich weiterhin zu unterrichten. Wir hatten im letzten Schuljahr einige …äh…Meinungsverschiedenheiten"

Das Funkeln kehrte in Dumbledores Augen zurück, als er verschmitzt lächelte. „Nun Harry, der Meinung bin ich auch. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dein Training selbst in die Hand zunehmen. Bitte melde dich morgen nach dem Willkommensfest bei mir."

Harry konnte sein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Danke Professor. Bis morgen dann."

Der restliche letzte Ferientag wirbelte nur so an den Bewohnern von Godrics Hollow vorüber. Dass Ron nun in Sicherheit war, machte sie optimistisch, dass es auch bald Nachrichten von Hermines Eltern geben würde. Harrys Narbe prickelte zwar immer wieder, aber da er keine Emotionen, wie Ärger oder Zorn über Rons Rettung von Voldemort empfing, sorgte er sich nicht darum.

Als am Abend alle Koffer gepackt bereitstanden und das leckere Abendessen, das Molly Weasley hergezaubert hatte, bis auf den letzten Krümel aufgegessen war, verkrochen sich die vier jungen Hexen und Zauberer in ihre Betten und schliefen voller Hoffnung auf ein gutes neues Schuljahr ein.

Der nächste Morgen war vom typischen Gewusel erfüllt, das der Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress immer vorausgeht. Harry versuchte im ganzen Haus, seine DA-Aufzeichnungen zusammen zu sammeln. Patrick klagte, dass er seinen Kessel nicht finden konnte, während Hermine im ganzen Haus nach Krummbein rief. Ginny heftete mehrmals ihren Vertrauensschüleranstecker an ihren Umhang, nur um ihn danach immer wieder abzunehmen, ihn sicher in ihrem Koffer zu verstauen. Molly Weasley, die nach der Rettung ihres jüngsten Sohnes immer noch in einer sehr emotionalen Verfassung war, machte so viele Sandwichs für die Fahrt, dass es für eine ganze Quidditschmannschaft gereicht hätte und umarmte jeden, der ihr in den Weg kam auf Herzlichste.

Doch schließlich standen alle Gepäckstücke und Hogwartsschüler transportbereit in der Vorhalle. Remus Lupin gesellte sich mit einer Blumenvase in der einen und einem alten Bettlaken in der anderen Hand dazu.

„So, habt ihr alles dabei? Dann können wir ja los. Hermine, die Blumenvase bringt uns beide direkt zur Heulenden Hütte. Wir haben aber noch ein bisschen Zeit.

Das Laken bringt Molly, Harry, Ginny und Patrick nach Kings Cross", sagte er und legte das Bettlaken auf Hedwigs Käfig.

Lupin schaute noch mal auf seine Uhr, dann nickte er. „Fertig? Auf drei. Eins-zwei-drei"

Vier Hände griffen gleichzeitig nach dem Bettlaken und einen Moment später waren Molly und Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter und Patrick Lupin verschwunden.

Nachdem das vertraute Ziehen am Bauchnabel nachgelassen hatte, stolperten sie auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Harry schaute sich verblüfft um.

„Warum müssen wir heute nicht durch die Absperrung?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nun, mein Lieber", antwortete Molly, „Nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt offiziell wieder auferstanden ist, hat das Ministerium größtmögliche Vorsicht empfohlen und Sondergenehmigungen für Port-Schlüssel direkt auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erteilt. – Sehr vernünftig kann ich da nur sagen", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr. „So Kinder, nun macht aber das ihr einsteigt, der Zug fährt gleich ab. Passt gut auf euch auf und macht keinen Unsinn", sagte sie.

„Irgendjemand muss doch das Erbe von Fred und George antreten", murmelte Ginny, so dass nur Harry sie hören konnte und zwinkerte ihm listig zu. Glücklicherweise umarmte Molly ihn in diesem Moment, so dass sie sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

In diesem Moment stieß die Lokomotive ein langanhaltendes Pfeifen aus und Ginny, Patrick und Harry beeilten sich, an Bord zu kommen.

„Ich muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil", verabschiedete sich Ginny von den beiden Jungen. „Ich komm dann vorbei, sobald ich fertig bin. Haltet mir einen Platz frei."

„Ja gut, bis dann", sagte Harry und machte sich mit Patrick auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Harry sah Luna alleine sitzen und ging schnell an ihrem Abteil vorbei. Er fand Luna Lovegood zwar ganz in Ordnung, besonders nach dem Kampf im Ministerium am Ende des letzen Schuljahres, aber die acht-stündige Zugfahrt neben ihr verbringen wollte er nun doch nicht unbedingt.

Schließlich fanden Harry und Patrick noch ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges und machten es sich darin gemütlich. Den ersten Teil der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.

Es war schon seltsam. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry ohne Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts fuhr. Wehmütig schaute er aus dem Fenster und ließ dann seinen Blick auf Patrick wandern. Ihm fiel auf, dass er so gut wie nichts über den Sohn vom besten Freund seines Vaters wusste, obwohl sie drei Wochen unter dem selben Dach gewohnt hatten. Er war in Gedanken ständig bei Ron gewesen, so dass er kaum ein Wort mit Patrick gewechselt hatte.

Harry spürte, wie der Junge ihn nachdenklich anschaute.

„Ähh…ich wollte nur sagen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in den letzten drei Wochen so ignoriert habe", sagte Harry etwas plump.

„Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete Patrick mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung. „Du hast dir Sorgen um deinen Freund gemacht. Das ist doch ganz normal."

Harry war erstaunt. Von einem Elfjährigen hätte er solche Worte nicht erwartet. „Freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts?", fragte er in dem Versuch, das Versäumte nachzuholen.

„Ja, ich hoffe, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme, so wie du, Hermine und Ginny. Gryffindor ist das beste Haus. Mein Dad war ja auch da.", erzählte Patrick begeistert.

Harry schmunzelte. „Magst du Quidditch?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, ich liebe Quidditch!", rief er begeistert aus. So drehte sich das Gespräch während der nächsten Stunde um Besen, Mannschaften und die Chancen, in diesem Jahr den Hogwarts-Quidditch-Pokal nach Gryffindor zu holen.

Nach einer Weile ging die Abteiltür auf. Harry schaute auf und seufzte genervt. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Ein schmieriges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Draco Malfoy ab, der zwischen seinen beiden strohdummen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle in der offenen Abteiltür stand.

„Sieh an, Potter, der große Held in bester Gesellschaft. Sind wir jetzt von einem Schlammblut und einem armen Wiesel schon zum Sohn eines Monsters abgerutscht?", fragte er, während er Patrick abfällig musterte

„Na wenigstens gibt sich Harry nicht mit zwei hirnlosen Gorillas ab", sagte eine männliche Stimme hinter Draco auf dem Gang. Dieser fuhr herum und sah sich plötzlich Neville Longbottom und Ginny Weasley gegenüber, die gerade von der Besprechung der Vertrauensschüler wiederkamen.

Neville sah Draco herausfordernd an. „Ich würde dir empfehlen zu verschwinden, Frettchen", sagte er fest, obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass er ein wenig nervös war.

Draco sah Neville für einen Moment geschockt an, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Hör zu Longbottom, mir gefällt dein Ton nicht. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, leistest du deinen Eltern schneller Gesellschaft, als dir lieb ist."

Neville wurde hochrot im Gesicht und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, doch Ginny hielt ihn kraftvoll am Arm fest. „Ich dachte du hättest genug vom Flederwichtfluch, aber offensichtlich bettelst du nach einer Zugabe", sagte sie liebenswürdig, doch ihre Augen sprühten Funken.

Draco schaute Ginny träge von oben herab an. „Schon wieder ein Wiesel-Vertrauensschüler. Aber wie man sieht, kann man sich davon auch nichts kaufen", schnarrte er. Crabbe und Goyle grinsten stupide.

„Andererseits konnte man sich offensichtlich bis letztes Jahr die Vertrauensschülerposition kaufen", imitierte Ginny Dracos Blick und Tonfall fast perfekt. Tatsächlich fiel Harry erst jetzt auf, dass das Abzeichen an Dracos Umhang dieses Jahr fehlte. Dafür war ein kleiner silber-grüner Anstecker an dessen Stelle getreten. Doch Harry konnte nicht genau erkennen, was darauf stand.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sein rechter Arm flog an seinen Gürtel, doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, sah er sich schon mit drei Zauberstäben konfrontiert.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", fauchte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte davon. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm, wie zwei begossene Pudel.

Ginny und Neville ließen sich auf zwei leere Sitze im Abteil fallen. Harry grinste beide breit an. „Wow, saubere Leistung", sagte er.

Auch Patrick sah begeistert aus. „Denen habt ihr es aber gezeigt. Wer war das überhaupt?" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Das waren Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. Sie sind im sechsten Jahr in Slytherin und wahrscheinlich der größte Abschaum, den du in ganz Hogwarts finden kannst", erklärte Ginny hasserfüllt.

„Wie kommt es, dass Malfoy kein Vertrauensschüler mehr ist, und wer ist der neue Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin?" fragte Harry, nachdem er wieder ernst geworden war.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum er kein Vertrauensschüler mehr ist, ich denke es hat was mit seinem Vater zu tun. Jedenfalls hat Blaise Zabini ihn abgelöst. Ich weiß noch nicht so ganz, was ich von ihm halten soll. Aber auf den ersten Blick scheint er ganz in Ordnung – für einen Slytherin", antwortete Ginny.

„Das ist doch der kleine unscheinbare mit den dunklen Haaren, oder?", fragte Harry, „Ich finde ihn eigentlich ganz okay, aber kann er sich als Vertrauensschüler gegen Malfoy und seine Bande durchsetzen?"

„Auf jeden Fall ist er viel besser als Malfoy", stellte Neville fest.

„Habt ihr das Abzeichen an Malfoys Umhang gesehen?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe nicht erkannt was drauf steht."

Ginny und Neville schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste mich schwer zurückhalten, dieses arrogante Miststück nicht zu verhexen. Da hab ich nicht auf seinen Umhang geachtet", presste Neville hervor.

„Es stand ‚SH' darauf, ich weiß aber nicht, was das bedeutet", meldete sich Patrick zu Wort.

„SH? – hmm, S könnte für Slytherin stehen und H?", sinnierte Harry. „Vielleicht ist es irgendein Club."

„Wir sollten Ausschau halten, wer noch so ein Abzeichen trägt", schaltete Ginny sich ein. „Und wenn es wirklich ein Club ist, steht bestimmt am Schwarzen Brett etwas darüber."

„Nicht, wenn es so geheim bleiben soll, wie die DA", wandte Neville ein.

„Es bringt nichts, ohne weitere Informationen darüber zu spekulieren", beendete Harry das Thema. Den Rest der Fahrt redeten sie über belanglose Dinge und spielten Zauberschach und Snape explodiert.

Harry war überrascht, wie sehr Patrick ihm ähnelte, als er selbst in dem Alter war und er fühlte einen seltsamen Drang, den kleinen Jungen zu beschützen.

„Wir sind gleich da. Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen.", sagte Ginny schließlich, als es draußen schon dunkel wurde. So zogen sie in Gedanken versunken ihre Schulumhänge an.

Schließlich kam der Hogwartsexpress am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zum stehen und die vier stiegen aus.

Auf dem Bahnsteig hörte Harry eine sehr vertraute Stimme rufen „Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!". Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich durch die Menge am Bahnsteig bahnte um seinen großen Freund Hagrid zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Hagrid, alles in Ordnung?", sagte er strahlend. „Sind Professor Lupin und Hermine gut angekommen?", fügte er leise hinzu, um von den umstehenden Schülern nicht gehört zu werden.

„Ja Harry, alles prächtig", und umarmte Harry herzlich, wobei Harry ernsthaft um seine Rippen fürchtete. „Hallo Ginny, Neville. Und du bist doch der kleine Lupin junior, oder", richtete er sich an Patrick. Dieser nickte ehrfürchtig im Angesicht des über drei Meter großen Mannes.

Hagrid lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich bring dich und die anderen Erstklässler zum Schloss."

Bevor er sich abwandte flüsterte er Harry, Ginny und Neville noch zu „Remus und Hermine haben sich schon gut eingerichtet." Lauter rief er „Ich muss los, wir sehen uns dann beim Fest", und stapfte mit einer Gruppe etwas verängstigt aussehender Erstklässler in Richtung See.

Harry sah ihnen nach und schmunzelte. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er sich damals als Erstklässler gefühlt hatte. Vor seinem elften Geburtstag hatte er noch nie etwas von der Zauberwelt gehört, geschweige denn davon, dass er dort sehr bekannt war. Nur wenige Zeit später hatte er seine Ausbildung an Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei begonnen. Das war mittlerweile fünf Jahre her und Harry fühlte sich in der Zauberwelt mehr zu hause, als er sich in den ersten zehn Jahren seines Lebens bei den Dursleys je gefühlt hatte.

Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken und er, Neville und Ginny beeilten sich nun noch eine der von Thestrals gezogenen Kutschen zu erwischen, die sie zum Schloss hoch brachten. Durch die Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy im Zug hatten sie die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen verpasst und hatten jetzt ziemlich großen Hunger. So dass sie nun mit Vorfreude dem Willkommensfest entgegen blickten, bei dem die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden und bei dem es immer hervorragendes Essen gab.


	7. Neues zum Schulbeginn

**Neues zum Schulbeginn**

Die große Halle war eindrucksvoll wie immer mit ihrer verzauberten Decke, die so aussah wie der Himmel draußen, und heute mit Sternen übersäht war. Die Schüler, die eben von ihren Sommerferien zurückgekommen waren, setzten sich unter dem wohlwollenden Blick ihres Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore lachend und schwatzend an ihre jeweiligen Haustische. Doch die ausgelassene Atmosphäre in der großen Halle von Hogwarts stand im eigenartigen Gegensatz zu dem flauen Gefühl, das sich in Harry Potters Bauch gebildet hatte.

Harry seufzte und beschloss sich zusammenzureißen. Natürlich war es sein erstes Willkommensfest ohne seine beiden besten Freunde. Doch Ron war in Sicherheit und spätestens morgen nach dem Unterricht würde er Hermine besuchen. Harry sah sich um und gab Ginny und Neville, die neben ihm liefen und ihn besorgt anschauten ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Die drei Gryffindorschüler fanden noch freie Plätze am Ende ihres Haustisches. So ließen sie sich bei Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil nieder. Nachdem sie die beiden Mädchen begrüßt hatten, beteiligte Harry sich allerdings nicht weiter am Gespräch sondern hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich wanderte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch. Wer würde wohl dieses Jahr der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? Als er auf den Platz neben Snape schaute, fiel er beinah vom Stuhl.

Aufgeregt stupste er Ginny an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen zeigte er auf den Lehrertisch. „Schau mal, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung haben."

Ginnys Kiefer klappte nach unten. „Tonks!" rief sie aus. Die Frau mit den schreiend orangefarbenen Haaren musste sie gehört haben, denn sie winkte nun fröhlich zum Gryffindortisch herüber.

Harry fragte sich gerade, warum ausgerechnet Tonks ihre neue Lehrerin war, wo doch das Ministerium eigentlich keinen Auror für den Kampf gegen Voldemort entbehren konnte. Doch noch bevor er seine Gedanken Ginny gegenüber äußern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle und Professor McGonnagal führte die Erstklässler herein, damit sie in ihre jeweiligen Häuser eingeteilt werden konnten.

Während die Erstklässler sich in einer Reihe vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellten und sich verängstigt umsahen, stellte Professor McGonnagal den Hocker mit dem sprechenden Hut vor ihnen auf. Neugierig wurde der alte Hut von den jungen Schülern beäugt, und einige zuckten etwas überrascht zusammen, als dieser plötzlich anfing zu singen.

Der sprechende Hut sang wie jedes Jahr über seine Aufgabe, die Schüler in die zu ihnen passenden Häuser einzuteilen und über die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Häuser. Doch wie schon im vorangegangenen Jahr warnte er davor, dass sich die Häuser gegenseitig entfremden, denn nur gemeinsam könnten sie der heraufziehenden Gefahr begegnen.

„Erstklässler, wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf, der euch dann sagt, in welches Haus ihr gehört", sagte McGonnagal steif in die nervöse Stille hinein, die sich über die Halle gelegt hatte, nachdem der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte.

„Adams, Marcus" war der erste der diesjährigen Auswahlzeremonie und wurde in Ravenclaw eingeteilt. Der Ravenclawtisch spendete freundlich Applaus und Marcus setzte sich.

Während Harry darauf wartete, dass Patrick an die Reihe kam, den Hut aufzusetzen, schweifte sein Blick von Tonks über die anderen Lehrer. Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick folgten aufmerksam der Zeremonie und klatschten jedes Mal begeistert mit ihren Haustischen, wenn ein Erstklässler in ihr jeweiliges Haus gewählt wurde.

Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore beobachtete wohlwollend die Geschehnisse von seinem Platz in der Mitte des Lehrertisches aus. Das verschmitzte Funkeln war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt und er schien die Sorgen um die Sicherheit der Zauberwelt vorerst in den Hintergrund zu drängen. – Im Gegensatz zu Professor Snape. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war blasser als sonst, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Er saß stocksteif, die Augen auf einen weit entfernten Punkt gerichtet und schien von der Welt um sich herum kaum etwas mitzubekommen.

Harry konnte Professor Snape nicht leiden, doch der Anblick den sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke jetzt bot, verursachte, dass sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammenzog. Unwillkürlich musste er sich an das Gespräch mit Lupin erinnern, kurz bevor Ron befreit worden war. _‚Wir können ihn noch nicht befreien, sonst fliegt Snapes Tarnung bei Voldemort auf. Wir müssen noch mindestens eine Woche warten, ehe wir irgendetwas unternehmen'._

Doch noch in der selben Nacht war es nötig geworden, einzugreifen und Ron zu befreien. Hatte Voldemort nun von Snapes Doppelrolle erfahren?

„Lupin, Patrick", rief Professor McGonnagal und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zu, wie der Junge sich auf den Hocker setzte und den Hut aufsetzte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis der Hut laut „GRYFFINDOR" ausrief.

Harry klatschte mit den anderen Gryffindors um Patrick an ihrem Tisch willkommen zu heißen. Patrick setzte sich, übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, zwischen Linda Mitchell, eine andere Erstklässlerin und Neville. Ginny und Harry saßen ihm gegenüber.

Die Auswahlzeremonie neigte sich nun langsam dem Ende zu und der letzte Schüler „Zabini, Andrew" wurde aufgerufen. Harry schaute überrascht zwischen dem Erstklässler und dem Slytherintisch hin- und her. Und tatsächlich winkte der neue Slytherinvertrauensschüler dem Jungen, der als letzter übrig geblieben war zu, als dieser sich den Hut aufsetzte.

Der Hut blieb still. Es waren nun schon mehr als drei Minuten vergangen und es wurde langsam unruhig in der Halle. Wieso brauchte der Hut so lange? Es war doch der letzte Schüler und wenn er eingeteilt worden war, würde endlich das Festessen losgehen. Doch der Hut schwieg.

Inzwischen starrte jedes Augenpaar in der großen Halle auf den kleinen Jungen mit dem Hut, der ihm fast bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war. Endlich, was wie nach einer Ewigkeit erschien rief der Hut laut und deutlich „GRYFFINDOR".

Blaise Zabini schnappte überrascht nach Luft und sah für einen Moment schwer geschockt aus. Doch als sein kleiner Bruder den Hut abnahm und verängstigt und unsicher zu dem Slytherinvertrauensschüler hinüberschaute, schenkte er ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Nachdem Andrew mit Applaus von den anderen Gryffindors empfangen worden war und sich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore um das Festmahl beginnen zu lassen. Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und wenige Augenblicke später bogen sich die Tische unter den leckersten Speisen.

Das Abendessen zum Schuljahresbeginn war so hervorragend wie jedes Jahr und die von der langen Zugfahrt hungrigen Schüler ließen es sich schmecken, während sie laut und fröhlich durcheinander lachten und schwatzten. Als schließlich die Bäuche voll und die Teller und Schüsseln leer waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut um seine Ansagen für das neue Schuljahr zu machen.

„Willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts." Dumbledore räusperte sich und sah sich in der Halle um. Als er sicher war, dass die Aufmerksamkeit all seiner Schüler auf ihm ruhte, fuhr er fort.

„Wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und dieses Jahr wird ganz besondere Herausforderungen an uns bereithalten. In Zeiten, in denen uns gewisse Leute weis machen wollen, dass der Wert eines Zauberers von seiner Herkunft abhängt, müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten, damit es diesen Menschen nicht gelingt, die Zauberwelt spalten und zu schwächen.

Das unsinnige Streben dieser Zauberer nach Reinblütigkeit hat auch schon unsere Schule betroffen. In diesem Augenblick werden nicht weniger als 17 muggelgeborene Schüler durch Drohungen ihren Verwandten gegenüber dem Unterricht fern gehalten."

Wie zu erwarten brach bei diesen Worten ein hämisches Lachen und Applaus am Slytherintisch aus, doch viele böse Blicke sowohl von allen Lehrern (inklusive Snape) als auch den meisten anderen Schülern, brachten die wenigen Lachenden zum Schweigen.

Als wieder Ruhe in die große Halle eingekehrt war, fuhr Professor Dumbledore noch mit weniger ernsten Mitteilungen fort.

„Ich möchte euch allen unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Nymphadora Tonks ist Auror und freut sich schon darauf, ihr umfangreiches Wissen an euch weiterzugeben."

Tonks, die bei der Nennung ihres Vornamens ihr Gesicht zur Grimmasse verzogen hatte, lächelte nun in die Runde und winkte fröhlich, während sie von den Schülern mit donnerndem Applaus begrüßt wurde.

„Das Quidditch-Auswahltraining der Hausmannschaften findet innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen statt. Interessenten mögen sich bitte bei ihren jeweiligen Teamcaptains melden.

Zum Schluss möchte ich noch einmal an die Schulregeln erinnern, die in dieser Zeit der Gefahr besonders strikt durchgesetzt werden.", sagte Dumbledore und schaute nun wieder strenger drein. „Kein Schüler darf sich nach neun Uhr abends außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraumes befinden, mit Ausnahme der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Der Verbotene Wald ist genau das, was der Name schon sagt. Und schließlich", fügte er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, "hängt natürlich noch mal für jeden zum Nachlesen die Liste der im Schulhaus verbotenen Gegenstände im Büro von Hausmeister Filch aus."

Das abfällige Schnaufen, das bei dieser Bemerkung von den Schülern kam, zauberte ein Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Nach einem weiteren Blick über die Köpfe der zahlreichen Schüler in der großen Halle klatschte er in die Hände.

„So, nun habt ihr aber lange genug den Worten eines alten Mannes lauschen müssen. Ab ins Bett mit euch", sagte er lächelnd.

Wie auf Kommando erhob sich der Lärm von hunderten Stuhlbeinen, die über den Boden scharrten und von unzähligen Stimmen, die ihre Gespräche wieder aufnahmen. Ginny schaute sich in diesem Wirrwarr suchend um.

„Kannst du Colin irgendwo sehen?", fragte sie Harry, der neben ihr stand und einen knappen Kopf größer war, als sie. „Wir müssen doch die Erstklässler zu ihren Schlafsälen eskortieren."

„Ja, dort drüben steht er, siehst du?", antwortete Harry, nachdem er sich einige Augenblicke umgeschaut hatte.

„Gut, danke. Wir sehen uns ja dann im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte sie und schon war sie in der Masse verschwunden.

„Warte!", rief Harry ihr noch nach, doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr. „Na toll", murmelte er, „und wie soll ich dann ohne Passwort reinkommen, wenn ich jetzt noch zu Dumbledore soll?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte aus der sich rasch leerenden Großen Halle.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters gingen Harry tausende Fragen durch den Kopf. War Snape in Gefahr? Warum unterrichtete dieses Jahr ein Auror? Was bedeutete dieses rätselhafte SH auf dem Umhang von Malfoy? Wie würde er dieses Jahr die DA organisieren?

So kam er schließlich völlig in Gedanken versunken vor dem Gargoyle, der zu Dumbledors Büro führte an, wo der Schulleiter schon auf ihn wartete. Dieser sah ihn nachdenklich mit seinem gewohnten Zwinkern in den Augen an. „Nun Harry", sagte er schmunzelnd, „du siehst aus, als hättest du etwas auf dem Herzen."

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an, doch dann nickte er. Albus Dumbledore lächelte und nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. „Du wirst Gelegenheit dazu haben, doch lass uns zuerst das erledigen, weshalb du zu mir kommen solltest." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an den Gargoyle und sprach das Passwort „Schokofrosch", so dass dieser die Treppe zum Zimmer des Schulleiters freigab.

Dumbledores Zimmer sah aus, wie Harry es schon öfter gesehen hatte. Die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter an den Wänden unterhielten sich leise oder schliefen. Fawkes, der Phönix saß auf seiner Stange, hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sah nun die beiden Eintretenden erfreut an, soweit man das bei einem Vogel beurteilen kann. In den Regalen und Schränken standen alle erdenklichen Geräte und Instrumente, von denen einige summten und klickten.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Zerstörung, die Harry am Ende des letzten Jahres durch seinen Wutausbruch angerichtet hatte. Etwas erstaunt und mit leichten Schuldgefühlen schaute er sich in dem völlig unbeschädigten Raum um und fühlte dass er rot wurde.

Falls Albus Dumbledore dies registrierte, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen wies er Harry einen Stuhl zu und beschwor eine Kanne aromatisch duftenden Tee und zwei Tassen herauf.

Lächelnd sagte er, „Ich würde dir auch einige Kekse anbieten, aber ich nehme an, dass du vom Fest noch genauso satt bist, wie ich." Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich und sein Gesicht nahm nun einen nüchternen Ausdruck an. „Du bist hier, damit wir deine Okklumentikstunden besprechen können. Was schätzt du, wie viel du bis jetzt gelernt hast?"

„Nun ja, Sir. Ich weiß nicht so recht", druckste Harry herum. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, in den Okklumentikstunden bei Snape etwas gelernt zu haben. „Ähm, Professor Snape hat versucht mir beizubringen, mein Gedächtnis zu leeren, aber so richtig hab ich das wohl nicht hinbekommen."

„Ah, gut. Sein Gedächtnis zu leeren ist ein wichtiger Schritt, um seine Gedanken vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Wie dem auch sei, es ist nicht ganz einfach und wir werden uns in kleinen Schritten vorarbeiten. Was glaubst du, Harry, sind Gedanken?"

Diese Frage traf Harry völlig unvorbereitet und er starrte seinen Schulleiter nur mit großen Augen an. „Keine Ahnung, Sir. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

Die Mundwinkel von Professor Dumbledore zuckten leicht und in seinen Augen funkelte es belustigt. „Nun Harry, die wenigsten Menschen machen sich je über ihre Gedanken Gedanken", sagte er und schmunzelte über sein Wortspiel. Harry sah ihn verständnislos an und lächelte unsicher.

Doch schon fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Du weißt, was ein Denkarium ist, Harry. In einem Denkarium können wir unsere Gedanken sichtbar machen. Wenn wir nicht intensiv hineinschauen, sehen wir nur eine weiß-silbrige Substanz, die nicht ganz flüssig und nicht ganz gasförmig scheint. Um eine komplizierte Sache ein wenig zu vereinfachen, stelle dir vor, dass unsere Gedanken aus dieser silbrigen Substanz bestehen. Wenn man also sein Gedächtnis leeren will, muss man diese Substanz abfließen lassen."

Harry, der seinem Schulleiter aufmerksam gefolgt war und ein ungefähres Bild davon hatte, was Dumbledore meinte, schaute ihn nun fragend an. „Aber wohin sollen denn die Gedanken fließen. Sie können ja nicht weg aus unserem Kopf."

„Das ist richtig Harry, sie können unseren Kopf unter normalen Umständen nicht verlassen. Aber unser Gedächtnis besteht aus mehreren Schichten. In den äußersten befindet sich unser Bewusstsein, während ganz tief im Innern unser Unterbewusstsein sitzt. Wenn ein Zauberer Legilimentik ausübt, dringt zuerst in die äußersten Sphären ein. Um das Auskundschaften der Gedanken zu verhindern, muss man sie in tiefere Schichten abfließen lassen, in die jemand, der die Kunst der Legilimentik beherrscht, nicht hinkommt."

Dumbledore, der nun sah, wie es in Harrys Gesicht arbeitete, lächelte. „Nun, ich glaube du hast jetzt erstmal genug, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrechen kannst. Wir werden mit dem Training nächsten Montag nach dem Abendessen beginnen."

Harry, der annahm, dass dieses Thema nun abgeschlossen sei und er wie angekündigt seine eigenen Fragen loswerden konnte, nickte und rührte in seiner Teetasse herum. „Professor", begann er zögerlich, „Befindet sich Professor Snape in Gefahr? Ich meine mit Rons Befreiung und so?"

Dumbledore seufzte und sah plötzlich sehr alt aus. „Ich befürchte, dass Severus Snape derzeit nicht in Sicherheit ist. Voldemort hatte schon vor Rons Befreiung einen Spion in seinen eigenen Reihen vermutet. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Severus´ Tarnung nun endgültig aufgeflogen ist."

„Ist dass der Grund, warum Tonks hier ist? Um ihn zu schützen? Sicher würde das Ministerium sonst keinen Auror in der Schule positionieren", überlegte Harry laut.

Das verschmitzte Schmunzeln kehrte nun auf Dumbledores Gesicht zurück. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich Tonks dieses Jahr hier haben wollte. Doch das Ministerium weiß nichts von Snapes Doppelrolle. Ich habe, nun ja, ein wenig getrickst", sagte er verschwörerisch und beendete damit das Thema. „Gut, Harry, wenn das alles ist…"

„Ja Sir. Danke, dann bis Montag Abend", sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er schon die Tür erreicht hatte, wandte er sich jedoch noch einmal um. „Äh Sir, ich weiß das Passwort für den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Hauself", antwortete Dumbledore und Harry verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Hauself", sagte Harry vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, damit die Fette Dame ihn einließ. „Hauself", wiederholte er leise für sich. Er hatte nicht mehr an Dobby gedacht, seit der kleine Elf ihm das Portrait seines Vaters gezeigt hatte. Von seinem Vater hatte er erfahren, dass Dobby einst der Hauself der Familie Potter gewesen war, bevor er den Malfoys dienen musste.

Während Harry seinen Schlafanzug anzog und die Vorhänge um sein großes Himmelbett zuzog, nahm er sich fest vor, am Wochenende Dobby in der Küche zu besuchen.


	8. Wahre Freunde

**Wahre Freunde**

Da Harry sich nach seinem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore ohne Verzögerung schlafen gelegt hatte, war er am Morgen des ersten Schultages schon relativ zeitig auf den Beinen und fühlte sich gut ausgeruht.

Als Harry die große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, saßen nur wenige Schüler bereits an ihren Haustischen, da es noch sehr zeitig am Morgen war. Harry suchte den Gryffindortisch mit den Augen nach bekannten Gesichtern ab. Er sah, wie Patrick Lupin ihm von der Mitte des Tisches gutgelaunt zuwinkte. Neben Patrick saß ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, den Harry als Andrew Zabini erkannte. Lächelnd ging er auf die beiden Erstklässler zu.

„Guten Morgen, habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu euch setze?", fragte er.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", grinste Patrick, während er seine Tasche von dem Stuhl neben sich herunternahm, um Platz für Harry zu machen. Andrew schaute Harry ehrfürchtig an. „Du bist Harry Potter, nicht?"

„Ja, der bin ich", seufzte Harry und verzog dabei ein wenig verlegen die Mundwinkel. Doch Andrew schien das gar nicht zu merken. Stattdessen starrte er nun Patrick mit offenem Mund an. „Ihr kennt euch? Krass!"

Patrick warf Harry einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu und rollte die Augen. Nun musste auch Harry lächeln. Trotzdem beeilte er sich, dass Thema zu wechseln. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihn nur als „Den Junge, der lebt" ansahen.

„Und wie fühlt man sich als frischgebackene Hogwartsschüler?", starrte er einen kläglichen Small-Talk Versuch. Doch die beiden Jungen ergriffen sofort die Gelegenheit, ihrer Begeisterung über die Schule Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aufgeregt plapperten sie über die vielen coolen Portraits und über die echt krassen Treppen. Natürlich hatten sie auch schon mit Peeves Bekanntschaft gemacht und regten sich nun maßlos über ihn auf.

Harry hörte lächelnd zu, während er sich an seinen eigenen ersten Schultag in Hogwarts erinnerte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", riss Ginny ihn aus seinen Gedanken und setzte sich neben ihn. „Na, gut geschlafen? Ich hab dich gestern abend gar nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, ich hatte noch was zu erledigen und bin danach gleich zu Bett gegangen", antwortete er und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass sie später darüber reden könnten. „Und tanzen dir die Ersties schon auf der Nase herum, oh du Vertrauensschülerin?", fragte er grinsend.

„Den möchte ich mal sehen, der mir auf der Nase herumtanzt," brummte sie mit gespielt bösem Gesicht, doch ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch.

Harry nahm die Hände hoch. „Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort.", sagte er lachend.

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall an ihren Tisch, um die Stundenpläne für das diesjährige Schuljahr auszuteilen.

Harry stöhnte entsetzt auf, als er seinen Plan sah. Die Hauptfächer Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er fünfmal die Woche, während er seine anderen beiden UTZ-Kurse Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde viermal die Woche hatte. Nur in den Fächern Geschichte der Zauberei, Astronomie und Wahrsagen, die er nicht bestanden hatte und deshalb nur die Basiskurse belegen musste, hatte er lediglich zwei Wochenstunden. So voll war sein Stundenplan noch nie gewesen.

Auch Ginnys Stundenplan unterstrich deutlich, dass dies ihr ZAG-Jahr war und eine Menge Arbeit für sie bereithielt. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harrys Plan und lächelte. „Hey, Harry, sieh es doch mal positiv. Heute ist Freitag und schau mal, heute ist dein kürzester Tag. Du hast nur bis mittags", munterte sie ihn auf.

„Ja, aber dafür hab ich heute nacht um zehn noch Astro", maulte er. Dann blickte er auf. „Wie lange hast du heute?", fragte er und zog ihren Stundenplan zu sich herüber. „Hm, du hast nur eine Stunde länger als ich. Da können wir heute Nachmittag Hermine besuchen, wenn du Lust hast", sagte er erfreut. Ginny nickte zustimmend. Auch sie freute sich darauf, ihre Freundin zu besuchen. „Gut, dann können wir uns gleich nach deiner Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde bei Hagrids Hütte treffen", sagte er.

„Wir sehen uns ja dann beim Mittagessen", sagte er zu Patrick, Andrew und Ginny, während er seine Schultasche nahm und sich auf den Weg zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer machte.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit, ehe er sich mit Ginny treffen wollte. Da er am ersten Schultag noch nicht all zu viele Hausaufgaben hatte, beschloss er, das wunderschöne Spätsommerwetter für einen gemütlichen Spaziergang um den See zu nutzen.

In Gedanken verloren schlenderte er am Ufer entlang. Eine leichte Brise kräuselte die Wasseroberfläche und die Wellen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht, so dass der ganze See funkelte und glitzerte. Seufzend setzte Harry sich unter einen Baum und beobachtete träge das Spiel von Licht und Wasser. Abwesend holte er das Medaillon, das er vom Portrait seines Vaters bekommen hatte, aus der Tasche und betrachtete es.

Was hatte es mit diesem Schmuckstück auf sich? Er erinnerte sich daran, welche Wirkung das Medaillon auf ihn hatte, als Lupin ihn von Rons Aufenthaltsort unterrichtet hatte. Hatte er sich die beruhigende Wärme damals nur eingebildet? Nachdenklich schaute er den Löwen und den Phönix auf der Vorderseite an, während seine Finger wie automatisch über die Rückseite strichen. Als er Kratzer auf dem ansonsten glatten Metall spürte, drehte er das Medaillon neugierig um. Im hellen Sonnenlicht erkannte er, dass auf der Rückseite des Anhängers etwas eingraviert war, was ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um die filigrane Schrift lesen zu können.

_Gelassenheit – Kraft _

Harry runzelte die Stirn. So richtig konnte er mit der Inschrift nichts anfangen. Von der Schule her hörte er die Glocke, die das Ende der fünften Stunde verkündete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, um Ginny zu treffen. Über die Bedeutung des Medaillons konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen.

Vor Hagrids Hütte zeichneten sich die Gestalten des freundlichen Halbriesen und des rothaarigen Mädchens im hellen Sonnenlicht ab. Der Unterricht schien vorbei zu sein, denn die anderen Schüler aus Ginny´s Klasse waren schon auf dem Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

„Hallo Hagrid, Ginny!", grüßte Harry, als er gelblich-grüne Bälle auf der Wiese hinter den beiden herumrollen sah. Neugierig schaute er Hagrid an. „Was sind das denn für Dinger?" fragte er.

„Das sind Heuwusel", antwortete Ginny begeistert. „Hagrid hat sie uns heute in seiner Stunde gezeigt. Sind die nicht niedlich!"

Hagrid, der bei Ginnys Worten breit grinste, fügte stolz hinzu. „Und nicht nur niedlich sind die. Auch verdammt nützlich, die Biester. Die sorgen dafür, dass das Gras auch wirklich trocknet und zu Heu wird und nicht verfault.

So, nun muss ich aber los, Kinder", sagte Hagrid plötzlich. „Ich muss mich nämlich noch um Grawpie kümmern – benimmt sich auch schon viel besser, hat aber immer noch einen ordentlichen Appetit, der Gute."

Harry sah Hagrid zweifelnd nach, als dieser in den Verbotenen Wald stapfte. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Ginny um und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hagrid hat die Hoffnung, Grawp zu zivilisieren wohl immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr so zerschlagen aus."

„Ich glaube du solltest froh sein, dass Hagrid nicht mehr darauf besteht, dass Hermine und du Grawp zivilisieren können", sagte Ginny verschmitzt.

„Oh ja, es macht nicht wirklich viel Spaß einem sechzehn Fuß großen Giganten Englisch beizubringen", sagte Harry und verzog dabei das Gesicht. „Aber weil wir gerade von Hermine sprechen – lass uns gehen, sie wartet sicher schon."

Schon am Ende des Ganges zur Heulenden Hütte sprangen Harry die Veränderungen an dem ehemals baufälligen Gebäude ins Auge. Rechts und links der Treppe, die zum größten Zimmer der Hütte hinaufführte, befanden sich nun zwei in freundlichem blau gestrichene Türen. Harry erinnerte sich, wie Professor Dumbledore davon gesprochen hatte, dass im Geheimgang Schlafzimmer eingerichtet werden sollten.

Harry und Ginny stiegen die neu gedielte Treppe hinauf und traten in ein hell erleuchtetes Zimmer. Die Bretter an den Fenstern waren verschwunden und durch hübsche Gardinen ersetzt. Die Wände waren in einem dezenten gelb gestrichen und im Raum standen fünf Tische mit jeweils vier Stühlen. Die hintere Wand des Raumes wurde komplett von einem großen Regal eingenommen, welches bis zum Rand mit Büchern gefüllt war.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an den staubigen Raum mit den zertrümmerten Möbeln, in dem Harry, Hermine und Ron damals Bekanntschaft mit Sirius Black geschlossen hatten. Auch war es nun schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dass dieses Haus als das am meisten von Geistern heimgesuchte Gebäude Englands galt.

Die siebzehn Schüler, die sich hier einquartiert hatten, solange sie von gewissen Personen in der Schule nicht erwünscht waren, schienen sich bereits sehr wohl in ihrem Exil zu fühlen. Die Atmosphäre glich der im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. An den Tischen saßen Schüler und lasen, lernten oder spielten Snape explodiert oder Schach.

Hermine war in einen riesigen Wälzer vertieft und hatte mehrere Notizzettel um sich herumliegen, als Harry und Ginny eintraten. Justin Finch-Fletchley, der neben ihr saß, schaute auf und winkte die beiden fröhlich zu sich herüber.

„Hallo Harry und Ginny! Schön euch hier zu sehen."

Nun schaute auch Hermine auf und begrüßte die beiden lächelnd. Sie legte ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch, klappte es zu und räumte ihr vielen Blätter Pergament säuberlich auf einen Haufen um für Harry und Ginny Platz zu machen.

„Na, wie ist das Leben im Schloss oben?", fragte Justin. „Wer ist dieses Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung?"

„Oh, dieses Jahr haben wir echt Glück", strahlte Ginny. „Hermine, du kennst sie. Dreimal darfst du raten."

„Hm. Eine Frau, die ich kenne, die Ahnung von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat und bei der der Unterricht gut wäre…das kann ja eigentlich nur Tonks sein, oder?"

„Bingo!" sagte Harry. „Allerdings haben wir im Gegensatz zu Ginny erst am Dienstag Verteidigung. Ich bin schon echt gespannt. Heute hatte ich nur Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde. Ich hab dir meine Mitschriften mitgebracht. Ist bis jetzt aber nur Wiederholung gewesen. Hausaufgaben hatten wir zum Glück noch keine."

Als Harry in seiner Tasche nach seinen Aufzeichnungen kramte, kam ein Hufflepuff Viertklässler an ihren Tisch. „Hallo", sagte er schüchtern. „Justin, ich krieg das nicht hin, den Ziegel in einen Apfel zu verwandeln. Könntest du mir mal bitte helfen?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern „Bis später Leute", verabschiedete er sich. „Ihr kommt ja sicher noch ein paar mal vorbei, ehe wir wieder zurück ins Schloss dürfen, oder?", sagte er, als er mit dem Jungen zu einem anderen Tisch hinüberging.

Harry hatte inzwischen seine Mitschriften gefunden und gab sie Hermine. Sie legte jedes einzelne Blatt jeweils auf ein leeres Blatt, tippte das beschriftete Pergament mit ihrem Zauberstab an und sagte „_Copius_". Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, da breiteten sich dünne Tintenlinien auf der leeren Seite aus und nach einigen Sekunden lagen da zwei Pergamente mit jeweils gleichem Inhalt, eines mit Harrys Krakelschrift und eines mit Hermines klein gedrängter, sauberer Handschrift.

„Wow", staunte Harry. „So einfach geht das mit dem Abschreiben also", sagte er, während ihm Hermine seine Aufzeichnungen zurückgab. Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass du diesen Zauberspruch nicht verwenden wirst, um deine Hausaufgaben bei jemanden abzuschreiben"

Glücklicherweise blieb es Harry erspart zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment kam ein gut gelaunter Professor Lupin zur Tür herein. „Hallo ihr drei", grüßte er, als er auf ihren Tisch zukam. „Ginny, ich hab gehört, du hattest heute schon bei meiner würdigen Nachfolgerin Unterricht?"

„Ja, und im Gegensatz zum letztem Jahr haben wir diesmal auch die Chance eine ganze Menge Nützliches zu lernen. Trotzdem werden wir die DA auch dieses Jahr fortführen", antwortete sie. „Ich soll Ihnen übrigens schöne Grüße von Patrick ausrichten."

„Dankeschön. Ich hab ihn heute schon auf seinem Weg zu Kräuterkunde getroffen. Wie es sich für einen Rumtreiber gehört, ist er ja in Gryffindor gelandet", sagte er mit sichtlichem Stolz.

„Es ist gut, dass ihr gerade alle hier seid", setzte er nach einer Weile Schweigen wieder an, „Ich habe heute Neuigkeiten aus dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus bekommen, dass Ron sich langsam wieder erholt und Besuch empfangen kann. Da ich morgen sowieso nach London muss, könnte ich euch mitnehmen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Wie geht es ihm?" „Wird er wieder ganz gesund werden?" „Kann er bald wieder nach Hogwarts kommen?" „Wann besuchen wir ihn morgen?" fragten Hermine, Ginny und Harry durcheinander.

„Ron ist übel von Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern zugerichtet worden. Er war mehreren illegalen Flüchen ausgesetzt, unter anderem dem Knochenbrecher Fluch und dem Cruciatus Fluch", sagte Lupin leise. „Er ist immer noch sehr schwach und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder der Alte ist, aber er ist auf dem besten Weg dahin."

„Voldemort hat Ron das angetan, um an mich heranzukommen", zischte Harry von Hass auf den dunklen Lord erfüllt. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er tiefe Schuldgefühle. Alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, waren durch Voldemort bedroht. Seine Eltern waren für ihn gestorben, als er gerade ein Jahr alt war. Cedric Diggory ist ermordet worden, nur weil er zur falschen Zeit in Harrys Nähe war und vor nur drei Monaten war Harrys Patenonkel Sirius im Zaubereiministerium gestorben, als er und die anderen Ordensmitglieder Harry und seinen Freunden im Kampf gegen einige Todesser zu Hilfe kamen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Er hätte ihn beinahe getötet, wegen mir" hauchte er kaum hörbar. Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie Ginny beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Als Harry aufschaute, waren Hermine und Ginny über die Härte und Entschlossenheit erschrocken, die sie in Harrys Augen sahen. „Die Prophezeiung", begann er leise und mit harter Stimme „Sie ist nicht verloren gegangen. Und ich schwöre, ich werde sie erfüllen. Dieses Monster wird nie wieder meine Freunde angreifen."

„Was besagt die Prophezeiung, Harry?" fragte Hermine leise und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht vor Beunruhigung.

Harry zwinkerte und schaute sie an, als realisierte er erst jetzt, dass sie ihm gegenüber saß. Dann schaute er Ginny und anschließend Remus an, der ihm kaum wahrnehmbar zunickte. Harry seufzte und rezitierte emotionslos die Zeilen, die sich ihm am Ende des letzten Schuljahres in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatten, die sein Schicksal bedeuteten.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…Jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_

Remus Lupin schaute Harry traurig an, während Ginny und Hermine ihren Schock über das eben Gehörte, versuchten zu verarbeiten. Die Gespräche und das Treiben an den anderen Tischen schien unendlich weit entfernt, als sich eine nervöse und schwere Stille über den Tisch breitete.

Harry seufzte erneut, stützte den linken Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, ließ seine Hand durch seine Haare rutschen und ließ den Kopf schließlich auf seiner Hand ruhen. „Tja, wenigstens wird mein Leben nie langweilig", sagte er sarkastisch.

Hermine, die inzwischen ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, fragte „Ist es denn hundertprozentig sicher, dass du in der Prophezeiung gemeint bist?"

Harry hob den Kopf wieder, als er antwortete. „Es wurden im Juli 1980 zwei Babys geboren, deren Eltern Voldemort jeweils dreimal die Stirn geboten haben. Aber ich bin derjenige, der von Voldemort als Ebenbürtiger gezeichnet wurde", sagte er und zeigte dabei auf seine Narbe.

Wieder war es lange ruhig. „Harry", sagte Ginny schließlich leise und voller Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit, „die Prophezeiung mag sagen, dass du V..V..Volde…Voldemort ganz allein besiegen musst, aber bis es soweit ist, werden wir jeden Schritt auf dem Weg dahin zu dir stehen und dich unterstützen." Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Für einen Moment ließ sich Harry von der tiefen Loyalität und Freundschaft tragen, die Hermine und Ginny ihm entgegenbrachten und spürte wie ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl ihn durchströmte. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er traurig, aber fest. „Ich muss das allein durchziehen. Das ist mein Kampf, und ich möchte euch nicht unnötig gefährden. Zu viele Menschen sind schon meinetwegen verletzt oder getötet worden."

„Harry", rief Hermine aus. „Der Kampf gegen Voldemort geht uns alle an. Und solange Voldemort lebt, ist in unserer Welt niemand sicher, ganz egal, ob wir mit dir befreundet sind oder nicht. Aber wenn wir zusammenhalten, dann sind wir stark und dann haben wir eine Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen – gemeinsam", sagte sie leidenschaftlich.

Harry schaute sie und Ginny lange an und sah uneingeschränkte Loyalität und Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen. Langsam nickte er. „Ihr habt recht. Danke", sagte er voller Wärme und fühlte, wie ein Gewicht, was er seit über zwei Monaten auf seinen Schultern zu tragen schien um einiges erleichtert wurde.

Remus Lupin räusperte sich. „Harry, Ginny, ihr solltet langsam zum Schloss zurückkehren. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ihr das Abendbrot verpasst. Einige Slytherinschüler könnten misstrauisch werden", sagte er und Harry und Ginny standen auf und nahmen ihre Taschen. „Wir werden uns morgen 10 Uhr hier treffen. Von Hogsmeade aus können wir dann den Fahrenden Ritter nach London nehmen. Bring bitte deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang mit, Harry." Harry nickte und er und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Remus begleitete sie noch den Gang bis zur Peitschenden Weide entlang. Bevor sie sich auch von ihm verabschiedeten, legte Remus Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast wunderbare Freunde, Harry. Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen", sagte er ein wenig melancholisch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Heulenden Hütte zurück.


	9. PhönixAsche

**Phönix-Asche**

Als Harry und Ginny aus dem Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide heraustraten, stand die Sonne schon sehr tief über den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes. Auf den Wiesen rund um das Schloss waren außer ihnen keine weiteren Schüler zu sehen und auch Hagrid schien es sich wieder in seiner Hütte gemütlich gemacht zu haben, denn aus dem Kamin stieg ein dünner Rauchfaden auf.

Zügig machten sich Harry und Ginny auf den Weg zum Schloss, denn sie wollten das Abendessen nicht verpassen.

„Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit zu fragen, was du gestern abend noch erledigen musstest", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gelaufen waren.

„Oh, achso, ich war noch bei Dumbledore, meine Okklumentikstunden besprechen", antwortete Harry. „Meine erste Stunde hab ich am Montag abend. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie es wird, wobei es ja nur besser werden kann im Gegensatz zu den Stunden bei Snape."

„Oh ja", stimmte Ginny zu. „Ich würde dieses Ekelpaket auch nicht öfter haben wollen, als notwendig."

Harry nickte nur abwesend. Eine Bewegung, die er nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, in den Büschen hinter den Gewächshäusern hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er blieb stehen und bedeutete Ginny leise zu sein. Angestrengt schaute und lauschte er in die zunehmende Dämmerung.

„Was ist denn?" flüsterte Ginny nervös. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick ins Gebüsch, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder zu Ginny herumdrehte. „Wahrscheinlich nichts weiter. Lass uns weitergehen."

Ginny schaute sich noch einmal nervös um, doch dann zuckte auch sie mit den Schultern und beide nahmen ihren Weg wieder auf. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte gegangen, da schoss plötzlich ein roter Lichtstrahl haarscharf an Harrys linkem Ohr vorbei. Sekundenbruchteile später folgte ein zweiter roter Lichtstrahl und traf Ginny in die rechte Schulter und ihr knickten die Beine ein.

Harry, der bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und in die Richtung der Angriffe herumgewirbelt war, fuhr durch Ginny´s erschrecktes Luftschnappen blitzschnell zu ihr herum und reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig um sie aufzufangen, ehe sie aufschlug.

Zügig doch sanft ließ er ihren reglosen Körper zu Boden gleiten, warf ihr noch einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu und stand auf, um sich wieder seinem Angreifer zuzuwenden. Doch die Zeit, die er sich für Ginny genommen hatte, war zu lang gewesen. Noch bevor er sich herumdrehen konnte, spürte er wie ein Zauberstab grob in seinen Rücken gestoßen wurde.

„Na, Narbengesicht", schnarrte eine Harry wohlbekannte und verhasste Stimme von hinten. „Wo treiben wir uns denn um diese Uhrzeit noch mit dem kleinen Wiesel herum? Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, die Abwesenheit vom großen Wiesel so schamlos auszunutzen."

„Malfoy!", stieß Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Eigentlich hätte ich es erwarten sollen, dass so eine feige Schlange wie du von hinten angreift."

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Und Zweck ist es, dir eins auszuwischen", kam die lässige und selbstgefällige Antwort. „Und jetzt gib mir deinen Zauberstab", fügte er fordernd hinzu.

„Hol ihn dir doch", fauchte Harry, der unglaublich frustriert darüber war, dass er sich von dem schleimigen Slytherin überrumpeln lassen hatte. Er wusste genau, dass er sich eigentlich sofort gegen die Angriffe hätte wehren müssen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass Ginny sich beim Sturz auf dem felsigen Untergrund verletzte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu ich auch. _EXPELLIARMUS!_" Harry keuchte vor Überraschung, als er mit unheimlicher Wucht nach vorn geschleudert wurde und ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog. Er landete unsanft einige Meter entfernt und musste mehrmals zwinkern, um die schwarzen Flecke vor seinen Augen loszuwerden. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Draco „_Accio Zauberstab_" rief.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was so besonders an deinem Zauberstab ist, Potter, aber mein Vater schien sich sehr dafür zu interessieren", sinnierte er, während er gedankenverloren mit dem Zauberstab herumspielte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und Furcht. „Dein Vater sitzt in Azkaban", sagte er trotzig, doch er fühlte, wie sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit machte.

Draco zog nur nachlässig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Noch, Potter", sagte er und musterte dann Harry von oben herab. „Aber bevor ich deinen Zauberstab weitergebe, werde ich dir erstmal zeigen, dass man den nicht nur für selbstmörderische gryffindormäßige Dinge gebrauchen kann." Ohne sich abzuwenden rief er seine Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle. Harry hatte sie zwar bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen, aber er war auch nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sie bei dieser Aktion dabei waren. „Passt auf Potter auf, während ich mich um Weasley kümmere", befahl er.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Malfoy? Du hast mich, du hast meinen Zauberstab. Lass Ginny aus dem Spiel!", rief Harry verärgert und voller Hass und kam unsicher wieder auf seine Füße.

„Im Gegenteil, Potter", grinste Malfoy fies. „Ein Blinder mit Krückstock sieht doch, dass dir jeder beliebige Dahergelaufene wichtiger ist als du dir selbst. So typisch Gryffindor", fügte er abfällig hinzu

Dracos Kumpane waren jetzt fast heran und Draco senkte den Zauberstab, um sich Ginny zuzuwenden.

In dem Moment, als Harry sich nicht mehr durch seinen Zauberstab bedroht sah, stürzte er sich mit einem wütenden Schrei auf ihn und warf ihn mit sich zu Boden. Er legte seine ganze Kraft in den Fauststoß auf Dracos Nase. Doch noch bevor er ein zweites Mal zuschlagen konnte, wurde er von zwei starken Händen brutal von Draco fortgerissen.

Kaum war sein Oberkörper in eine senkrechte Position gebracht, explodierte ein heftiger Schmerz in seinem Unterkiefer als eine nicht weniger starke Faust mit seinem Kinn Kontakt machte.

Harry wusste, dass er Dracos Gorillas körperlich weit unterlegen war. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Situation und seine Chancen einzuschätzen. Goyle, der ihn von Draco weggezogen hatte stand hinter ihm und hielt seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken fest. Crabbe, der ihm soeben ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte stand vor ihm und grinste ihn nun dämlich an. Draco hielt sich die rechte Hand vor sein blutiges Gesicht und kam stolpernd wieder auf die Beine.

Doch Harrys Beobachtungen wurden in dem Moment jäh unterbrochen, als er sah, wie Crabbe zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte. Mit aller Kraft warf er sich zur linken Seite. Die Gelenke in seinem rechten Arm schienen aufzuschreien, weil er immer noch von Goyle gehalten wurde. Aber wenigstens traf Crabbe ihn nicht. Doch durch das erschreckte Luftschnappen und den geringeren Druck auf seinen Armen, ahnte er, dass Crabbe beinahe Goyle getroffen hätte.

Und tatsächlich wurde sein Verdacht nur einen Augenblick später bestätigt als Goyle sich lautstark beschwerte „Sag mal bist du total bescheuert? Du sollst Potter schlagen, nicht mich."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du Knalltüte ihn nicht richtig festhältst!", konterte Crabbe.

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry über so viel Dummheit lauthals losgelacht.

„Ihr sollt ihn nicht schlagen, sondern nur festhalten, ihr Trottel", hörte er Dracos gereizte Stimme.

Daraufhin trat Crabbe aus seinem Gesichtsfeld und jeder der beiden Draco-Bodyguards hielt nun einen Oberarm von ihm mit schraubstockähnlicher Härte fest. Dafür hatte er nun einen freien Blick auf Draco, der sich, noch ein wenig wankend Ginny näherte.

Draco hatte Harrys Zauberstab auf Ginny gerichtet und weckte sie nun mit „_Enervate_". Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf. Dann schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf und schaute sich um. Als sie jedoch Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor sich stehen sah, hielt sie abrupt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Malfoy!", spie sie seinen Namen förmlich aus.

Harry, der der Szene tatenlos zusehen musste, wand sich vergeblich im festen Griff von Crabbe und Goyle, aber sie waren einfach zu stark für ihn. Er fühlte, wie blinde Wut, und Angst um Ginny in ihm aufstiegen. Das Gefühl der Demütigung und unglaubliche Wut auf Malfoy kursierten durch seine Adern, füllten jede einzelne Faser seines ganzen Körpers aus. Er sah zu, wie Draco Ginny mit einem _Silencio_-Zauber verstummen ließ und spürte wie seine Kopfhaut anfing zu prickeln. Das Prickeln weitete sich über seinen Nacken, seine Schultern und den Rücken bis in die Arme und Beine aus.

Nur wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Malfoy schmierig grinsend kommentierte „Wir wollen ja niemanden beim Essen stören." Wie zu sich selbst fügte er hinzu „Na dann will ich doch mal sehen, was ich über den Sommer so gelernt habe …" Draco murmelte einen Fluch, den Harry nicht verstand und ein hellblauer Strahl kam von seinem Zauberstab und traf Ginny in den Bauch.

Sie ging zu Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und ihr Mund wie beim Schreien geöffnet, doch sie gab sie keinen Ton von sich.

„Nein! Hör auf damit!" schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften und versuchte verzweifelt sich loszureißen. Das Prickeln auf seiner Haut war jetzt fast schmerzhaft. Ein heftiger böiger Wind kam plötzlich auf. Nur am Rand nahm er wahr, wie Crabbe und Goyle ihn losließen und erschrocken vor ihm zurückwichen. Vor sich sah er wie Malfoy den Cruciatus Fluch abbrach und ungläubig seinen Zauberstab anstarrte, der angefangen hatte, rötlich zu leuchten. Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Schmerz, als er vergeblich versuchte, seine rechte Hand zu öffnen, um den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen.

Die rote Farbe des Zauberstabes wurde immer intensiver und aus Dracos Hand begann nun leichter Rauch aufzusteigen. Vor Schmerzen aufschreiend brach Draco in die Knie und umklammerte mit seiner linken seine rechte Hand, die den Zauberstab immer noch nicht freigeben konnte. In Dracos Schreie mischte sich nun ein Gesang wie der Gong einer Bronzeglocke, der von überall her und nirgends zu kommen schien.

Dann, nach weniger als einer halben Minute, aber Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, war alles still. Harry fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und ausgepumpt. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Szene vor ihm wandern. Draco lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden. Im Hintergrund konnte er die Gestalten von Crabbe und Goyle sehen, die zum Schloss hinauf rannten. Links von ihm versuchte Ginny, sich hustend aufzusetzen, doch noch immer gab sie keine Geräusche von sich.

Hastig eilte Harry ihr zu Hilfe. Er nahm ihren Zauberstab, der etwa einen halben Meter neben ihr lag und beendete den Silencio-Zauber mit „_Finite Incantatem_".

„Ginny…", flüsterte er besorgt und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Sie ließ sich einige Augenblicke von ihm halten. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und fragte leicht verunsichert „Harry, was war das eben, was ist passiert?"

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Malfoy hatte meinen Zauberstab … und ich … ich war so wütend, als er dir damit wehgetan hat."

Ginny nickte und sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Komm, lass uns deinen Zauberstab holen und zurück zum Schloss gehen", sagte Ginny leise. Harry nickte und half ihr auf. Langsam gingen sie auf Draco zu, der noch immer bewusstlos war.

Harry ging neben ihm in die Hocke und drehte ihn auf den Rücken – und stolperte erschrocken zurück. Dracos Hand war außen knallrot, seine Handfläche zeigte einen angekohlten Streifen, dort wo sie direkt mit Harrys Zauberstab in Berührung gewesen war und an seinen Fingern hatten sich hässliche Brandblasen gebildet. Aber was Harry am meisten schockte: sein Zauberstab war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen lag neben Dracos Hand ein kleines Häufchen Asche.

„Oh nein", hauchte er und starrte ungläubig auf den Aschehaufen, der einmal sein Zauberstab gewesen war.

Ginny fasste ihn tröstend am Arm. „Harry, wenn wir am Wochenende sowieso nach London gehen, dann können wir doch auch gleich einen neuen Zauberstab für dich besorgen."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht. Voldemort und ich hatten Bruder-Zauberstäbe. Deshalb konnte er mich vor anderthalb Jahren nicht töten. Stattdessen kam es zum Priori Incantatem."

Ginny schaute Harry verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht was Priori Incantatem bedeuten sollte, doch sie verstand, dass sein Zauberstab wahnsinnig wichtig war. Entschlossen suchte sie einen geeigneten Stein, transfigurierte ihn in einen kleinen Lederbeutel und rief „_Accio Asche_". Dann band sie den Beutel zu und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. „Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte sie leise. „Vielleicht kann er dir helfen."

Harry nickte wie automatisch und ging neben Ginny zum Schloss hoch. Er war unglaublich müde, sein Kiefer schmerzte und er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte.

„Äh, weißt du das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro?", fragte Ginny als sie vor dem Gargoyle angekommen waren, der das Zimmer des Schulleiters bewachte.

„Schokofrosch", antwortete Harry gleichgültig und der Gargoyle gab den Weg zur Wendeltreppe frei, die zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore führte.

„Guten Abend, Harry, Ginny", begrüßte Professor Dumbledore die beiden Gryffindorschüler freundlich. „Was kann ich für euch tun." Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er eine Kanne Tee und drei Tassen und einen Teller voll Teegebäck herauf. „Bitte setzt euch doch", forderte er Harry und Ginny auf.

Ginny kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich in einen der roten Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors. Harry jedoch schien Dumbledore gar nicht gehört zu haben. Seit er das Büro betreten hatte, starrte er gebannt Fawkes, den Phönix des Schulleiter an, der ihn wiederum durchdringend aus seinen goldfarbenen Augen anschaute.

„Harry", riss Professor Dumbledore ihn aus seinem stummen Dialog mit dem Vogel. „Möchtest du mir nicht sagen, was euch zu mir geführt hat?"

„Professor…ich…" stammelte er, ohne die Augen von dem Phönix zu lassen. „Mein Zauberstab…er ist…ich hab ihn zerstört", brachte er schließlich heraus und legte das Säckchen mit der Asche auf den Schreibtisch seines Schulleiters. „Ginny hat die Reste noch aufgesammelt, aber da ist ja sowieso nichts mehr zu retten."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Harry, warum setzt du dich nicht und erzählst mal ganz von vorn", sagte er ernst und schenkte Harry eine Tasse duftenden Tee ein.

Harry löste nun endlich seinen Blick von Fawkes, seufzte und ließ sich dann schwer in den Sessel neben Ginny fallen. „Also", sagte er und begann die Geschehnisse des Abends zu berichten.

Professor Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte an einigen Stellen wissend, und an anderen Stellen fragte er nach. Auch Ginny, die ja die meiste Zeit ohnmächtig gewesen war, lauschte gespannt Harrys Bericht.

Als er fertig war, zu erzählen, stand Professor Dumbledore auf und ging zügig zu seinem Kamin. Er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein, kniete sich davor und rief laut und deutlich „Madam Pomfrey". Nur wenige Augenblicke später konnten Harry und Ginny die gedämpfte Stimme der Krankenschwester auf der anderen Seite des Feuers hören.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie. „Poppy, Mr. Malfoy aus Slytherin liegt mit Brandwunden bei den Gewächshäusern. Würden Sie sich bitte um ihn kümmern." – „Natürlich, Professor", kam die sofortige Bestätigung und Albus Dumbledore begab sich wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nun Harry, reden wir über deinen Zauberstab", sagte er und in seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Bedien dich ruhig", fügte er hinzu als er Harry den Gebäckteller hinhielt. Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Professor, ich versteh nicht, warum sie nicht besorgt sind", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Ah, siehst du Harry, was auf den ersten Blick aussieht wie ein Unglück kann sich manchmal als Segen herausstellen", antwortete Dumbledore mild lächelnd. Harry runzelte die Stirn „Ich weiß nicht so ganz, was sie meinen, Professor", gab er zu.

„Harry, die Schwanzfeder eines Phönix ist eines der mächtigsten Materialien zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben. Nur selten geben Phönixe freiwillig Schwanzfedern zu diesem Zweck her. Wie du weißt, hat Fawkes vor vielen Jahren zwei Federn gespendet von den eine in Tom Riddles Zauberstab und eine in deinem verarbeitet wurde."

Harry nickte ein wenig ungeduldig. All das war ihm bekannt. „Aber was nützt mir das, wenn mein Zauberstab jetzt in Flammen aufgegangen ist?", entfuhr es ihm lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Doch Dumbledore schien ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. Ruhig fuhr er fort. „Ein noch mächtigeres und noch selteneres Material als die Feder eines Phönix ist Phönix-Asche", sagte er und schaute Harry dabei vielsagend über den Rand seiner Brille an.

Harry zwinkerte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete Ginny sich aufgeregt zu Wort. „Sie meinen, sie könnten aus der Asche von Harrys Zauberstab einen neuen, noch stärkeren herstellen?"

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte ihr amüsiert zu. „In der Tat Ginny, es war sehr gut von dir, dass du so schnell reagiert hast und die Asche eingesammelt hast, ehe sie weggeweht wurde.

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Professor", begann er, „heißt das dann auch, dass mein und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe dann keine Brüder mehr sind und ich trotzdem den Stärkeren habe?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Ja, das heißt es", antwortete Dumbledore und schaute Harry dabei ernst an. „Allerdings ist ein Zauberstab nur so mächtig, wie der Zauberer, der ihn benutzt. Du hast also noch viel zu lernen, Harry. Und wir müssen sehen, was wir in den zwei bis drei Monaten tun, die es dauern wird, bis dein neuer Zauberstab fertig ist."

Harry lehnte sich zurück während er über all die Informationen nachdachte, die ihm der Schulleiter gerade gegeben hatte und die die heutigen Ereignisse gleich in ein viel freundlicheres Licht für Harry gerückt hatten.

„Aber Professor", sagte er langsam, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam, „Wenn Asche so viel mächtiger ist als die Feder eines Phönix, warum verbrennt man dann die Feder nicht, bevor man sie verarbeitet."

„Das ist eine gute Frage Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Um sie zu beantworten musst du wissen, dass der Phönix ein Geschöpf des Feuers ist. Selbst die heißeste Flamme der Welt kann ihm von außen nichts anhaben. Ein Phönix muss sich von innen heraus entzünden."

Harry nickte langsam. „Aber wie konnte dann mein Zauberstab überhaupt erst Feuer fangen?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore schaute Harry lange nachdenklich an. „So genau weiß ich das nicht", gab er zu. „Fakt ist jedoch, dass es etwas mit den kraftvollen Emotionen zu tun hatte, die du heute freigesetzt hast, vor allen Dingen der Wunsch, Ginny zu beschützen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich dabei um die gleiche Magie handelt, die verhinderte, dass Professor Quirell dich damals in deinem ersten Jahr anfassen konnte", sagte er verschmitzt.

Harry wurde ein wenig rot und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Äh, vielen Dank Professor. Ich glaube, wir müssen dann langsam gehen. Ich hab dann noch Astro."

Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte amüsiert. „Natürlich", sagte er. „Ich nehme an, ihr habt heute abend noch nichts gegessen. Warum macht ihr vor deiner Astrostunde nicht noch einen Abstecher in die Küche?", schlug er vor.

„Ja, werden wir machen", sagte Harry während er und Ginny aufstanden. „Noch einmal vielen Dank, Sir"

Als sie das Büro des Schulleiters verließen musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. „Eigentlich sollte ich mich bei Malfoy bedanken, meinst du nicht auch?"


End file.
